Hook Line & Sinker
by H2289
Summary: Charlie and Brax a different way.
1. Chapter 1

_I have had this idea in my head for a while so I will be interested to see what everyone thinks. Charlie is not a cop in this story and her family doesn't live in Summer Bay. _

_Jack is not Jack Holden but I just liked the name_

* * *

><p>Charlie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Running her hands through her long hair she couldn't believe that she had let herself be talked into this. With hair and makeup done she just about didn't recognise the person staring back at her.<p>

_*Earlier that day*_

"_Trust me we can make you look hot, nobody will even know it's you! Please Charlie we need you" pleaded Madison _

"_Make me look hot? What am I normally Maddy?" replied Charlie_

_Madison laughed "Charlie you know you're hot but you just don't like to show it! Please please please say you will do it, if you don't we will have to pull on and Jack will hit the roof."_

She had been working at the strip club for a year and half running the office but this was the first time she had ever agreed to dance. They were doing a stag do at a club in a little place out of the city called Summer Bay. Normally they would have more then enough girls to cover it but a couple of girls had called in sick and the others had to stay to cover the club in the city.

Charlie had only taken the job because she desperate for money and was about to lose her apartment. She had to leave her last job when her boss had tried making a move on her. Charlie was only planning to stay for a couple of months until she found another job but it hadn't taken her long to form a relationship with the girls and she had never left. All the girls were close but Charlie and Madison had a special relationship. After 6 months of knowing her Charlie finally told her the truth about why she was living in the city by herself and why she didn't have any contact with her family.

"_I left home for good when I was 17 but I had been in and out of home for 2 years before that. My parents didn't understand me"_

"_Most teenagers feel like that maybe things would be different if you got in contact again?" answered Madison_

_Charlie shook her head knowing that now was the right time to open up "no my relationship with my parents isn't the same a normal family… when I was 14 I was raped by my boyfriend." A single tear ran down her cheek as Madison took her friends hand. "I didn't tell my parents until I was 4 months pregnant and they made the decision not to tell anyone. It is a small town where everyone knew everyone so they didn't want upset his family. When I was 7 months pregnant we went to stay with my Auntie and we returned home with my new sister. Everyone was a bit surprised but nobody really said much." Charlie took a deep breath, she hadn't told anyone this and knew it was a lot for her to take in. _

"_She was so beautiful; I would spend hours watching her sleep after my parents had gone to bed. Finally it got to much for me and I had to leave. I thought about taking her with me but I had no idea where I was going and I had no money. When I came to the city I stayed at boarding house until I got a job. I called my parents to let then know I was ok but didn't tell them where I was. I haven't seen them since the day I left... "_

"Charlie" called Jack poking his head in the door "come and have drink with us! It will help relax you."

Her boss Jack wanted everyone to think that he was a hard business man but deep down he would do anything for his girls. When he interviewed Charlie for the job he could tell that she needed someone to look over her and guide her. Jack had taken her under his wing and helped her grow into the person she was. Not having any kids of his own Jack thought of Charlie as more of a daughter then an employee.

Charlie walked through the door into the main dressing room of the club. Sarah let out a low wolf whistle causing Charlie to blush "dam girl where have you been hiding?"

Kate walked up to her ranning her hand though Charlie's hair "Maddy you did a great job with her hair. You would never know it was extensions!" One of the first things Charlie had done when she arrived in the city was to cut her hair. She had long hair her whole life and she felt cutting it was the start of her new life.

"Thanks guys, I can't believe I'm doing this!" Charlie felt her hands shaking and she started to wonder if she was going to be able to do this.

Jack placed a shot glass of vodka in front of her "drink this, it will help." He had known her long enough to know that she could do this but could also talk herself out of it just as easily. Unless he wanted to lose business he needed her to do this but he would never have had Madison talk her if he didn't think she was up for it. Seeing that she had finished her shot he refilled the glass.

"So remind me what I'm meant to be doing?" asked Charlie nervously. She had seen the girls do the group routine enough times to know most of the steps and they spent hours that day going over it.

"Charlie you know what you are doing!" exclaimed Sarah "just relax and enjoy it. Trust me when you're on that stage you will feel sexy and confident just go with it. Do you come up with a stage name yet?"

Charlie gulped, she had been so busy since she had yes to dancing that she hadn't even thought about it. "No I haven't had time to think about! Why can't I just use my real name?"

Kate laughed "you have been around so long I keep forgetting that you are new to dancing! You need a stage name to go with your stage personality. The second you step onto that stage you turn into a different person. You could use Bambi, you look like a deer in the headlights right now!" Charlie laughed trying to hide her sadness. Her friends comment reminded her of her baby daughters' big eyes an image that she did her best to forget.

"How about Grace?" suggested Madison sensing Charlie's discomfort. "It's not an over the top stage name but it reminds me of you."

"I'm not sure it makes you sound classy" laughed Jack.

Charlie slapped his arm "you know I am Jacky-boy! Grace is going to rock it tonight with class." Jack smiled the vodka was starting to kick in and her confidence was coming out. He poured her another one and placed the glass in front of her "one for luck Miss Grace." Charlie laughed before downing the shot and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just remember confident and sexy, make every guy in the room want you" said Kate.

Sarah stood in front of Charlie taking her hands "I don't think she needs to worry about making the guys want her as soon as they see her they aren't going to be able to take their eyes off her. She is hot!" Charlie felt herself blushing again, this was all new to her but she was happy to go along for the ride.

"Come on girls it's time for us to do our thing!" said Madison, kissing Charlie on the cheek before leading her onto the dark stage.

"Please welcome to the stage Danielle, Roxy, Lexi and Grace!" came a voice through the microphone. Charlie felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie took a deep breath in, she knew she only had to strip down to her underwear for the first dance but it didn't help with her nerves. It was a burlesque number designed more to tease the guys then anything else. As soon as the music started she felt it take over her body. She forgot that they had an audience and danced for herself.

When the music finished and the lights went down she followed the girls off the stage to the dressing room. "Wow! Charlie that was amazing or should I be calling you Grace?" said Sarah

Charlie giggled "its Grace tonight!" She never thought she would feel comfortable in a dressing room with all these beautiful girls half naked but tonight she was felt sexy and confident. She took her bra off and starting getting changed for the second dance.

After the second dance the other three girls got changed before going out on the floor to give the guys an up close and personal experience. Jack was standing at the curtain watching them to make sure the boys were enjoying themselves and behaving. Before the girls went out there he had explained the rules and also what happened if they were broken. Charlie walked up behind him and peaked over his shoulder through the curtain. "Looks like the guys are having fun" she said

Jack turned to look at her "yea all of them but the guy with the money. I told those girls who the stag was and who is paying so they know who to give special treat to but once again they didn't listen to me!" Charlie looked through the curtain trying to work out the two he was talking about. "That one is the stag" said Jack pointing to a slim but athletic built brunette sitting in the middle of the group getting a lap dance from Sarah. "And that one is his brother Brax" he pointed to another brunette sitting at the edge of the group, he was more well-built then his brother but was just as good looking. He had a smile on his face but Charlie could tell straight away that he wasn't totally happy. "Not only is he paying tonight but he owns the place. I was hoping that he would enjoy himself enough so we could make a deal for some shows out here."

She continued to watch him thought the curtain. There was something that was different about him that she couldn't put her finger on. He seemed laid back and relaxed but totally in control at the same time. "Let me handle it for you" said Charlie making her way through the curtains before Jack could work out what was going on. She walked straight up to Brax and smiled "you look a little lonely over here by yourself."

Brax look grinned at her "why hello." He looked her up and down before realising that Charlie was watching him "eh sorry."

Charlie laughed "down worry that is kind of what I'm here for." Before either could say anything more Madison walked up behind Charlie putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Grace! Didn't realise you would be joining us out here" she walked behind Charlie running her hand from her left shoulder to her right before kissing her neck. The group suddenly became very interested in the girl on girl on action that was happening.

Charlie took her hand from her shoulder making sure that it brushed passed her boob and bringing it to her lips giving it a light kiss. "I thought I would join the party" she answered still holding her friends hand fully aware that every set of eyes in the room were on the two of them. She was hoping and praying that Madison would make the next move as she had no idea what to do when she heard a her favourite song come over the speakers. She grabbed Madison around the waist and started moving to the beat.

The guys cheered as girl's bodies continued to brush against each other. Charlie didn't care it was her favourite song and she was having fun dancing with her friend. When the song finished she gave Madison a kiss on the cheek and walked back towards Brax.

"Sorry about that" said Charlie as she bent down to whisper in his ear knowing exactly what was at Brax's eye level. "Now where were we?" She stood up and took a step closer to him before moving her hips to the music. She ran her hands up and down her sides enjoying the fact that Brax couldn't take his eyes off her. Turning her back to him she let her leg lightly brush against his.

Brax shifted in his seat partly to make himself more comfortable but more to hid the bulge in his pants. He had been in strip clubs before and he had been with a lot of girls but straight away he knew this one was different. No one had ever made him feel like this before she had barely touched him.

Charlie bent down until she was just about sitting on his knee before slowly standing up making sure that her body was only inches away from his. Brax couldn't help himself and he reached out putting his hand on her hip. Straight away she looked up at Jack mouthing to him that she was ok and could handle it.

Brax saw the look and removed his hands "sorry forgot the no touching rule." She turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry for you I will make an exception" she purred into his ear. Brax bit his lip as he felt the bulge getting bigger. He knew he was paying for it but this woman was driving him crazy and all he wanted to put his hands all over her.

They were interrupted by loud cheers from the rest of the group. Looking over they saw that both Sarah and Kate had removed their tops and were now shaking it for the boys. Madison was dancing on the pole but when she looked over to see Charlie watching she gave her a little smile.

Giving her attention back to Brax she smiled nervous "sorry but mine is staying on this time."

"As nice as they are" answered Brax causing Charlie to blush "I don't mind. I'm happy just to have you here with me." She turned her back to him again turning to hide the fact that was blushing still. They both noticed the look that Jack was giving Brax. "I think it might be time to get him the money. The boys are enjoying themselves so much I might have to see if we can get a bit of extra time." He winked at Charlie before going behind the bar to the office.

Charlie looked over at Madison who mouthed for her to follow him. She looked over to see if Jack was watching before making her next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie looked over to see Jack was gone. She quickly went behind the bar and walked into the small office to find Brax with his back to her kneeling in front of the safe. Hearing someone come behind him Brax turned to find himself looking Charlie's ankles. Looking up he took in her in her long slim legs moving up to her tone body before reaching her beautiful face.

"Are you planning on staying down there or coming up here and talk to me?" asked Charlie with a cheeky grin. Brax smiled before standing up finding himself almost face to face with Charlie. He couldn't believe how gorgeous the girl in front of him was and all he wanted to do was kiss her. "You left very fast, did I do something wrong?"

"No" was all he could manage as he adjust him pants again. Charlie couldn't help but grin as she noticed his erection staring out from between his legs. She knew she was here to do a job but Brax made her feel totally amazing. She also knew how Jack felt about his girls over stepping the marks but right now she couldn't care less.

"Did I make you nervous Brax?" He shook his head. "I think I do" she took a step closer to him slipping her hand on his swollen groin. Brax bit his lip, there was no hiding how turned on his was when they were this close.

He leant forwarded and kissed her lightly on the lips. Unsure of what her reaction would be he pulled back just a little. Starring into her blue eyes he knew straight away what she wanted and he pulled her tiny body into his before passionately kissing her.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth wanting, needing to explore as much of him that she could. Her hands found their way up under his top onto his tone back. Moving his hands under her butt he lifted her up as she put wrapped her legs around his waist.

Brax groaned as he pushed her up against up the wall. His lips left hers following her jaw line then down her neck. He pushed her bra strap down his lips tracing the skin it exposed. When he reached the top of her bra he followed the lace across her chest.

"Mmmmmm" she moaned pushing her head back. Brax kissed up her neck before finding her lips. She moaned again as his tongue entered her mouth and she moved her hands around his body. She undid his jeans thrusting her hand under his boxers.

Brax lent back enjoying the feeling of her hand on his hard cock. She kissed his neck while slowly wrapping her fingers round his manhood. Returning to his lips she moved her hand up and down the length of his shaft.

They were suddenly interrupted by the boys cheering. Charlie broke away from his lips and looked towards the open door. "Ignore them, they aren't going come in here" said Brax as he took her breast in his hand and kissed her neck. Charlie moaned out in pleasure. The boys starting cheering again as Jack yelled at them to stop. "Fuck" said Brax breaking away from Charlie and doing his pants up. "I better go sort this out." He kissed her on the light on the lips before rushing out of the room.

Charlie stood there for a minute pulling herself together before walking out behind the bar and back into the main room. Brax was standing between Jack and another guy "look mate he is sorry he didn't mean to touch her. Did you Sam?" Sam was about to say something when a look from Brax stopped him. "And he is sorry, right Sam?"

Sam looked like he was ready to hit someone but instead he said "yea I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Girls get your stuff we are out of here" Jack watched as all the girls including Charlie walked into the dressing room before he followed them in.

"If Jack asks you went outside to get some air" whispered Madison being careful to make sure the other two didn't hear. Charlie nodded wishing that she was still in Brax's arms

"Bloody drunks!" roared Jack as he entered the room. "I told that Brax we needed security but nooooo he said he could control them! Where was he when this was all going on!" Charlie bent down to pick up some clothes, she could feel herself blushing but hoped nobody would notice.

"Relax Jack" said Madison trying to calm him down. "Guys get handsy all the time we can handle it."

"That was more then handsy Madison and you know it! Anywhere else he would be dealt with but here all they think he has to do is say sorry and we will forget it. We are never coming back here again, I can tell you that!" Jack paced from one side of the room to the other.

"Calm down. Madison is right nobody was hurt and we still get paid" said Sarah knowing that Jack could go on for hours when he was like this.

"Um excuse me" interrupted Brax from the door with a white envelope in his hand "here is your money plus some extra for the eh problem. Ill deal with Sam and I hope we can still look into doing business again."

Jack took the envelope from Brax counting the money before he said anything. "I guess this helps but where were you when it was going on?"

"Eh busy with something in the office. I can see your point about security so next time we can do it your way. Any way I will leave you to get your things" Brax took one more look at the girls before leaving.

The girls got there stuff and got into the van downstairs. "So what was it like? He looked pretty worked up when he come out of the office!" whispered Madison.

Charlie looked round to make sure the others weren't listening. Jack was driving and the other two where sitting up the front talking to him. "It was amazing Maddy. Nobody has ever made me feel like that…..."

Madison grinned and lent in closer "I knew he would be good I can always tell from looking at a guy! Bet it's big, he has huge hands."

"Madison!" Charlie giggled. "You know that's just a myth, you never know until you see it."

Madison gasped "oh my god it's tiny isn't it!"

Charlie shook her head as the others turned round to see what was going. When they turned back to the front the girls giggled. "No actually it's just the opposite" whispered Charlie knowing that they would still be listening.

Madison moaned quietly "please tell me he knows how to use! I haven't had any forever I need details!"

"Actually we didn't do it, we got interrupted before we got that far" Charlie sighed wishing that it had worked out different.

"Shit sorry! That guy Sam grabbed Kate's boobs and Jack hit the roof, the rest of them were egging him on which made Jack even madder. We tried to calm it down but with all the alcohol they had in them nothing was going to help."

Charlie looked out the window "don't worry about it. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning" said Charlie as she sat down at her desk in the office she shared with Jack.

He looked over at her in surprise "I thought after last night we agreed that we you weren't coming in until later?"

Charlie smiled at him "I was up anyway and had nothing better to do so I thought I would. Plus if I'm not here who knows what kind of mess you will make!"

Jack laughed "remind me again who the boss is? Speaking of being the boss I haven't been a very good one or a good friend for that matter! After the way that last night ended I never asked you how you found it?"

Charlie walked over to his desk and sat on the edge "it was amazing. I never thought it would be something that I would do but it made me feel so confident and sexy. I can see why the girls like it!"

"Glad you liked it I was a bit worried when Maddy said that you had gone outside for air. Thought maybe getting topless was just a bit too much for you... I think it may have been a bit much for some of those boys!" he laughed.

"Seriously I think they have seen better than me!"

"You're good at it, you know. No matter how many times you show some girls they just can't make it look right but you Charlie looked like you had been doing it for years. You're the type of girl that most guys only get to dream about." Charlie felt herself blushing. "It's true and you know it. You try and hid but when you're up there in your underwear there is no getting passed it."

"Aw Jacky boy anyone would think you trying to hit on me!" She laughed nowing that it wasn't true.

Jack lowered his bottom lip and put his hand on his heart "Charlie I'm hurt real hurt. Besides you're not my type."

Moving herself off the desk and onto his knee, Charlie put her arm around his neck. "Really? Now I'm the hurt one! Are you sure you're not gay because how could you not like all off this?" She ran her hand over her body doing her best to show it off.

"Um boss?" came a voice from the door. Mickey one of the security guards was standing there not sure where to look "they need you out the back, there is a problem with Holly again." With that he left the room.

Jack and Charlie cracked up. They had an amazing relationship but they would never take it any further. Jack picked Charlie up kissing her on the cheek "better go see what is going on. Be a good girl and sort out the paper work on my desk for me ok?" He put her down giving her a cheeky grin before walking out.

Charlie laughed to herself, most of the people that met Jack would never get to see that side of him but it was why she loved him so much. Looking down at his desk she couldn't believe the mess that he had made in two days. Sitting in his chair she started to read the papers in front of her. Most of them were the normal bills and timesheets but about half way down was something different. Scanning over the first couple of lines her heart starting to beat faster, it was the contact for the stag night. Reading further down she saw the number for Brax's club. Before she could think about it she picked up the phone and dialled the number. She was about to hang up when someone answered. "Um hello" she muttered "is um Brax there please?"

"No, he isn't here at the moment" answered the voice on the end of the phone. "Can I take a message?"

"Eh" Charlie though for a second. If she left a message what was she going to_ yea can you get him to ring Charlie whoops sorry actually I told him my name is Grace, I'm the girl he just about slept with in his office. _"No it's fine... thanks" she quickly hang up the phone. Shaking her head she wondered what the hell she was thinking calling him. She had so many questions about what happened between them. _Did he think it was all part of the service? Was it a night stand? Did he want more? Was it something he did all the time?_

Her mind started to wander as she thought back to the night before, the way his touch felt on her skin, the way he smelt, the feeling of his tongue connecting with hers... she looked down surprised to see she had goose bumps. She couldn't believe that she had only ever met him once and he could already make her feel like this. She started to imagine what he would be able to do if he had her for the whole night.

She jumped as Jack suddenly walked back in the room. "Holly only came in to say she can't work her shift! Bloody fat load of good that is going to do me. 15 minutes before she is due to go on what I am I meant to do now?"

"Eh sorry what was that?" Charlie had been so busy thinking about Brax she wasn't listening.

"Holly can't work her shift so I'm going to have an empty stage in about oh" he looked at his watch "14 minutes! I don't understand how these girls think I'm meant to run a business when they never want to work!"

Getting up from his chair she walked over and started to rub his shoulders "relax Jack. Who is on at the moment?"

"Jess but I have already checked and she can't stay. I only just have enough girls to cover tonight so I can't ask any of them to start earlier."

"Go ask Jess to stay on for an extra 20minutes, pay her double if you have to. That will give me enough time to get ready."

Jack turned around to look at her "you to get ready?"

"Yes Jack, I will dance for you. Don't worry you said it yourself I'm a natural and if all else fails I have been told I'm pretty hot!"

He picked her up and swinging her round. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

Charlie laughed as he put her down "you haven't told me today but you told me a hundred times yesterday. Seems you only love me if I'm doing something for you."

"Charlie baby you're a heart breaker! I love you all the time just more when you do things for me. Now go get ready and shake your money maker" he slapped her on the arse as she left the room.

She laughed as she walked down the hallway to the dressing room. Deep down she was glad that he needed her to dance because she needed something to keep her mind off Brax.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into strip club Brax took a moment to look around. He had been to a few strip clubs in his time and this one was definitely up market. There were a couple of girls on the floor, one dancing on the main stage and a bar towards the back. Still looking round he made his way to bar checking to see if he could find her.

He sat down at the bar disappointed that she wasn't there. "Looking for someone?" ask the barter.

Brax turned to look at him "yea um her names Grace."

"Grace?" he raised his eyes brows "don't think we have anyone by that name here. Maybe you should stay you never know you might find someone else you like. My names Cam, what you drinking? The first one is on the house."

"Eh yea sure why not, bourbon and coke" he turned and looked out around the club. Cam placed his drink in front of him.

"Do you know Danielle, Roxy or Lexi?" Brax asked

Cam laughed "now those three trouble makers I can help you with. I believe they will be starting in an hour or so but you will know when they are here. Let me know if you want anything else, another drink or maybe a private dance..."

Brax nodded "thanks mate but I'm just going to enjoy my drink for now." He turned round like he was watching the girl on stage but his mind was on Grace. He figured if he stayed there until the other three started they may be able to help him find her.

After watching the girl on stage for 20 minutes he turned back to the bar to get another drink. Cam smiled at him "hard day?"

He shook his head "no why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem that happy. Most guys look like that when they arrive here but after 5 minutes they relax." Cam poured him another drink.

Brax laughed and rubbed his face with his palm. He was about to say something when a voice come over the speaker "we have a special treat for you. Making her stage debut please welcome Grace to the stage!"  
>The pair looked at each other in surprise before turning to look at the stage as Grace walked out. "Charlie... wholly shit!" murmured Cam. He was so surprised to see her on stage he didn't even realise that he had said her real name. He had always thought she would be a good dancing but never thought that she would actually do it.<p>

Brax smiled as he watched her dance, she seemed even more beautiful then he remembered. He sat there totally mesmerized by her, watching her move around the pole on the main stage. Even though the room was starting to fill up he felt like they were the only two people in the room. He watched her for the next 30minutes and glad that when she left the stage she still had her bra and panties on.

"Cam" called Brax getting his attention. "You know how you said let you know if I want anything? I want a private dance with her."

"Sorry mate really don't think that's going to happen. How about I go and find you a couple of other girls to pick from?" Cam was surprised that Jack was letting Charlie dance but he knew there was no way he would let her give anyone a private dance.

"No I want her. You told me I don't look happy but she would make me happy... I don't care what it costs."

"Ok I'll ask but I'm really don't think it will happen."

"Ask her not Jack ok? Tell her Brax wants a private dance, trust me she will say yes." For the second time that day Cam raised his eye brows at him. He had no idea how he knew Jack or why he was so sure that Charlie would say yes. Sensing that Brax wasn't going to give up until he at least asked he went out the back.

He let out a low whistle as he walked into the dressing room and found Charlie. "Dam girl I didn't know you were dancing but you are hot!"

Charlie laughed as she walked over to him "I thought you were meant to working not checking out us girls!"

"That's a bit hard when you look like that! Speaking of checking you out there is a guy that is wanting a private dance with you, he is willing to pay whatever it takes."

"No way! I'm only dancing as a favour for Jack, I have no plans to do any private dances or even work on the floor tonight."

Cam smiled "I didn't think you would but I had to ask. See you later hot stuff." He was just about out of the dressing room when he turned back "oh forgot to say he wanted me to tell you his name was Brax. No sure if it matters or not but he was certain you would say yes."

Charlie felt like her heart was about to jump out her chest. She couldn't believe that he had come looking for her. "Oh in that case put him in room 3."

"Um what Charlie?" questioned Cam "first you don't want to do now you want to be in the room that you know the camera's are broken? Who the hell is this guy?

"You ask too many questions Cameron! I know what I'm doing, please put him in room 3... oh and don't tell Jack."

"No way I'm not lying to Jack."

Walking over to the makeup bench to check her face, Charlie looked back through the mirror at him "I'm not asking for you to lie to him, I'm just asking that you don't tell him. Trust me it will be fine! Now can you go get Bra... my customer and put him in room 3 for me."

Shaking his head Cam left the dressing room. He wasn't happy about it but he was going to do as she asked. Walking back onto the floor he found Brax still sitting in the same place. "Well mate I have no idea what you have over her but she agreed to it as soon as I said your name. Come on I will take you to one of the private rooms."

Without saying a word Brax got up and followed him to the room. Walking inside he saw that two of the walls were covered with floor to ceiling mirrors, there was a pole in one corner and a wide couch on the other side.

"Have a seat she will be out in a minute" said Cam before he closed the door leaving Brax in the room by himself. He sat down on the couch having no idea what to expect next.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Cam left the room Charlie looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was still wearing the red underwear that she worn on stage. Knowing that he had been watching her dance she wanted to change into something special just for him.

After getting changed she looked in the mirror happy with what she saw. "Charlie!" called Madison as she walked in the door. "Dancing again I better watch out you might have my job soon."

Charlie laughed as she hugged her friend "Don't worry I don't think I could ever take over your job. So how do I look?"

"Sexy. You're going to give the old guys a heart attack if you aren't careful!"

"Um actually I have already been on... I'm going to give a private dance."

Madison looked at her in surprise "A private dance? For who?"

"Brax" whispered Charlie watching to see how her friend would react.

She smiled "wait here." She went over to her locker and pulled out an electric blue wrap dress. Bringing it back over she gave it to Charlie. "Put this on. That way you have something to take off and you're not giving it all away when he first see you. Oh and don't worry about Jack I will make sure he doesn't know what you are doing. Oh and relax!" She gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and lightly pushed her towards the door "go get him tiger!"

Charlie giggled pulling on the dress before she walked through the club towards the room that Brax was waiting in. Standing at the door she took a big breath in before opening it.

"Hey..." he said standing up as she walked in.

"Hey yourself" said Charlie as she walked over to him. She leant forward and gave him hug before taking a step back and smiling.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

Pushing him back onto the couch she flashed him a cheeky grin "you are paying for a private dance so now I'm going to dance for you." She walked over to the stereo that was by the door and turned it on. Moving across the room she grabbed the pole wrapping her leg around it before she started dancing. She couldn't help but smile when she the look on Brax's face. She took a step away from the pole untying her dress to revealing her underwear underneath. Moving her hips to the music she let the dress slip down her arms and onto the floor.

Brax bit his lip feeling himself getting harder. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so amazing and he finally had her all to himself. He watched as she moved back to the pole and started dancing around it again. She danced for the rest of the song and most of the next one until she moved her hands behind her undoing her bra.

Charlie took the bra in her hand and throwing it lightly over at Brax. When she entered the room she wasn't sure that she would get topless for him but seeing his reaction to her dancing it made her feel confident enough to do it.

"I didn't think you got topless" said Brax with her bra in his hand. Suddenly feeling very self conscious she moved her arm to cover her breasts. "I'm sorry" said Brax getting up "I really didn't mean it like that. I guess I'm not as smooth without being full of liquid courage." He gave her the bra which she quickly put on. Both were very aware of how awkward it had just become between them.

"I think it's kind of my fault as well. I may have had a few drinks before the stag night and was feeling a bit more confident" she looked down not sure what to do next.

He gently placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head until they were looking at each other again. "You are so gorgeous, you have nothing to worry about" he leant in and kissed her lips. "Now how about you teach me some of your moves?"

"What?" Charlie was confused did he think because he was paying for this that she would sleep with him.

He moved over towards the pole "I want you to teach me how to do it... then I can dance for you."

Giggling Charlie moved over to the pole and put her hand on it. "Ok let's see what you got. First put your foot on the other side of the pole then move your body around it, without taking your hands off the pole." She showed him how to do it "your turn."

"Easy!" He put his foot where she showed him and then tried to move around it just about falling over. Charlie started to laugh as Brax gave her a hurt look. "So maybe it isn't as easy as you seem to make it look!"

Still laughing she shook her head. "It gets easier the more you do it. And um you need to take your pants off they are too tight."

"Really you sure you just don't want to get me naked?" he asked trying his best to be serious.

"You think a lot of yourself! Any way your kind of over dressed" she unbuttoned his shirt pushing it down his arms onto the floor. She was surprised to find a large tattoo on his chest. She looked down his body to see another on his side and one on his lower arm.

Noticing her looking at them he said "I also have one on back. Each of them has their own story but that's for another day. Today I'm learning to pole dance!" He flashed her a cheeky grin. Charlie laughed and watched as he removed his pants. He put his hands on the pole placing his foot on the other side and moving his body around it. This time he was able to do it without falling over but it still wasn't that good.

"Your right it was a little easier without my pants. I think though instead of getting a good star when I do it right I should get a kiss." He stood in front of her waiting for her next move. She leant forward giving him a little kiss on the lips. Passion quickly took over and she found herself moving her hands up his body as their tongues contacted.

As he moved his body closer into hers she noticed his erection for the first time. He kissed down her neck as he moved his hands onto her arse. Charlie groaned at his touch moving her own hands up and down his body. He picked her up and moving over to the couch lying her down before lowering himself on top of her.

"Not here" she whispered. He continued to kiss her not wanting to listen to her words. "Brax..." she was doing her best not to groan as he kissed down her neck. "We can't do this here..."

Finally taking notice of her words he pulled back "ok I'll stop but only if you agree to meet me after you finished."

"Ok Ill meet you after!"

Smiling he hoped off and walked over to pick up his pants. Charlie smiled as she looked at his body in the mirror. "Having fun?" he asked with flashing her his cheeky grin.

"Yes I am. You have a great arse... can't wait to get my hands on it later" she picked up her dress quickly putting it on before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>Some of you will think this chapter is a tease but remember it's all part of the story and it happens for a reason. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Guess what everyone, I finally have my laptop back! Was only meant to take 3 days but it took 3 weeks. So sorry this update has taken so long but my old laptop was really hard to write on. Next update will be up in the next couple of days. _

* * *

><p>"Oi I have been looking for you" called Jack as Charlie walked back into the dressing room.<p>

"Really?" questioned Charlie suddenly worried that he knew where she had been "and why would that be?"

"To say thanks for covering my arse and to let you know that you can go home now" he shot her a grin. Relief washed over her body as she realised that he had no idea what was going on.

Returning his grin she said "thanks Jacky-boy. Have you seen Maddy round?"

"Um I think she was out front. Do you want me to send her your way if I see her?"  
>"Yes please just want to say good night and let her know her job is still safe" answered Charlie with a little laugh. Still smiling Jack shook his head and left the room.<p>

Charlie sat down and started to take out her hair extensions out. She questioned for a moment if she should leave them in for Brax but then she thought if he wanted to her outside of work he wanted the real her. She was just taken out the last one when Madison walked in and sat down next to Charlie. "Hey baby girl, Jack said you wanted to see me?"

"Can you go out the front and let Brax know my shift has finished and um... ask him to meet me at the side door?"  
>"Ok but you know what you're doing right?" Madison was worried about her friend. After everything that had happened to Charlie in her life she had always been careful about her choices but Madison worried this time she was acting before she was thinking.<p>

"Yes I know what I'm doing Maddy. He isn't like other guys. He is sweet, caring and he knows how to treat me..."

Madison gasped "Oh god Charlie you're falling for him!"

"Madison now isn't the right time to take about it. Just go tell him please!" She got up and left the room to go back out the front. Charlie got up and went into the bathroom washing her face to remove her stage makeup. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe how different she looked with her short hair and no makeup on.

Back in the dressing room she changed her underwear again before slipping on a white tank top and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her black leather jacket and a pair ballet flats, before putting them on she decided to put a little bit of makeup on.

She was just finishing up when Madison and Jack walked back into the room. Madison looked over at her and nodded before walking over to the stage door. Charlie smiled before put on her shoes grabbing her bag and jacket, heading over to the side door she called out "bye everyone see you tomorrow."

A couple of people said good bye but she was too busy thinking about Brax to hear them. She walked in the alleyway next to the club shutting the door before looking round. "Hi" she whispered seeing his outline in the shadows to her right.

"Hi yourself" he answered stepping closer to her. "So this is Charlie" he touched her short hair before lightly kissing her lips.

"Yes this is me but how did you know my real name?"

"Cam was so surprised to see you dancing he used it by mistake."  
>She giggled "I think that was a bit of a surprise for everyone." Seeing the confused look on his face she explained "it was the first time I ever danced at the club. Actually your brother's stag night was the first night I had ever danced on stage. I run the office here in the club but Jack was short that night so I was talked into it. Tonight one for the girls couldn't work at the last minute so I said I would dance again."<p>

He smiled "if it's only your second time you a natural" he bit his lip thinking about her on stage, the way she moved her body and the way it made him feel.

Noticing the look on his face Charlie slapped him lightly on the arm "what are you think about?"

"Um nothing" he lied. "So is Charlie short for Charlotte?"  
>She screwed up her face "yes but nobody and I mean nobody calls me Charlotte."<p>

"Don't worry my real name is Darryl. Nobody but my Mum calls me that"  
>Charlie giggled "Darryl? Hmmm doesn't really suit you"<p>

He pulled her in close "no it doesn't that's why they call me Brax. So are we going to stay here all night or are we actually going somewhere?"

"Darryl are you trying to come onto me?" she shot him a cheeky grin.

"Darryl? Now Charlotte do you really want to play that game?"  
>She laughed "no I guess not. Come on then." She took his hand and started walking with him.<p>

Letting himself be lead by her, they walked for a block before either spoke again. "So are you going to tell me where we are going or am I just meant to trust you?"

Not letting go of his hand she turned to face him "you don't trust me?"

He grinned at her "Well Charlie I don't really know you well enough to trust you. I mean I don't even know your last name..."  
>She rolled her eyes knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this until she told him "It's Buckton. Now your turn"<p>

"Braxton, Darryl Braxton. Nice to meet you" he kissed her cheek.  
>She tried not to show how amazing his lips felt on her cheek. "Now that you know my last name do you trust me enough to follow me?"<p>

Brax smiled, he didn't want to say he actually trusted her before he knew her last name but really he just wanted to find out everything he could about her. "I'm not sure Charlie Buckton is there anything else I need to know about you?"

Charlie laughed "now Brax that would be telling don't you like a little mystery from a lady? Come on lets go." She started walking again pulling him along. This time he went along with it following her until they walked into an apartment building. Neither said a word as they got in the lift and Charlie pushed the button for her floor.

Opening the door to her studio apartment Charlie stepped inside dropping her keys into the bowl. Brax took a good look around to his right there was her bedroom partly hidden from the front door by large shelving unit. To the left of that was a lounge area over looked by huge floor to ceiling windows. Straight in front of them was the kitchen area with a door to the bathroom.

"It's not much but its home" said Charlie shyly

"It's perfect, just like you." he pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

He pushed her back against the now closed door, their kisses getting more and more powerful. Dropping her bag and jacket she wrapped her legs around him forcing their bodies in closer. Brax ran his hand up her spine sending shivers through her body. He moved his hands up and with one shift movement pulled her top off throwing it to the floor.

She groaned as his kisses trailed down her neck onto her shoulder. She grabbed the bottom of his top tugging it up over his head. Running her hands over his tone chest she sent shockwaves through his body causing him to grow harder. Pulling his hands under her body he lifted her up moving them over to the bed before lying her down.

Lying himself down on top of her he was careful not to crash her tiny frame. Kissing up her neck he found her lips again as he moved a stray hair from her face. Charlie moved her hands down his back and under his pants. He let out a moaned as she squeezed his arse. Pushing him on his side she removed her hands and started to undo his pants. Still with their tongue entangled Brax helped her kicking them off as fast as he could. As soon as they were off Charlie made short work of her own pants leaving them both lying in their underwear.

Brax pulled her body on to his wanting as much of her as he could get. Charlie let out a whimper as she felt the warmth of his body against hers. She felt powerless against her feelings and she needed to be with him. He ran his hands up her back undoing her bra and throwing it against it the wall.

He moved himself down the bed taking her nipple into his mouth. He rolled it round with his tongue before gently sucking it. Guiding his hand down her body he placed it on the outside of her panties feeling the already wet fabric. He wrapped his fingers around the top of her underwear putting them down her long legs.

Kissing down her body he felt his own underwear getting tighter and tighter around his hardening cock. Before settling himself between her legs he removed them then giving his full attentions back to her. He lightly licked her centre taking her clit into his mouth as he gently massaged it with his tongue.

Charlie held her breath as she felt pleasure taking her body. Without realising it she moved her hand down her body until it found her clit. She moved her finger up and down flicking it groaning at her own touch.

Brax lay there watching until it got too much for him. Taking her hand in his he moved it aside as his started working with his tongue. He traced her lips with his tongue before pushing it inside. Charlie squeezed his hand willing herself not to scream out his name. Over and over he moved his tongue inside her as she pulled his hair.

Feeling an orgasm building up inside him he had to pull back, he wanted her to be the first to cum. As he moved himself up the bed next to her, she kissed him blushing when she tasted herself on him. Looking deep into his eyes she moved her hand between their bodies taking his hard cock in her hand. Without moving she run her hand up and down, smiling as she saw his face tense up. Kissing down his body she took his full length in her mouth. "Fuck Charlie..." groaned Brax. He gripped the sheets trying to content himself.

Releasing it slowly from her mouth she wrapped her tongue around it, gently flicking the tip. Sucking on the head she heard another groan escape from his lips. Moving her tongue down the shaft she again took in all of it, releasing it half way before moving back down. He dug his fingers into the bed "Charlie I'm going to come…" no sooner had the words left his mouth he exploded into hers. She swallowed before looking up at her with a grin on her face.

Reaching down he pulled her body up onto his "your fucking amazing you know that?" He planted little kisses down her neck moving his hands up and down her back. She nuzzled into his neck biting her bottom lip. "Brax..." she whispered under her breath "Brax I need you inside me..."

Her words just about pushed him over the edge again. "Shit I need a condom" he moved her onto the bed next to him and reached over to find his pants on the floor. Pulling out his wallet he searched in it for the condom he knew was there. Finding it he throw the wallet on the ground sitting back against the wall the put it on.

Charlie kissed his neck as he tried to concentrate to put it on. "Mmmmmm" he moaned doing his best to ignore her kisses. Glancing down she grinned when she saw that he finally had it on. "Took your time" she murmured moving her leg so she was straddling him. Not wasting any time she placed his head at her entrance before lowering herself onto him.

Arching her back she lifted her body until only the tip was still inside. Kissing her neck Brax groaned urging her on. Moving herself up and down Charlie felt the sensation taking over her body. "I'm close…" she managed to moan. Grabbed her boobs that were bouncing up and down with her body he squeezed them hard.

"Darylllllllllll" she screamed as she cum.

They grinned at each other before her leant in and kissed her. As their kisses once again became more passionate she started to move her body, enjoying the fact that he was still inside her. Kissing down his neck she wanted more of his body. Easing herself off him she lay down on the bed next to him pulling him on top of her. "You sure? I don't want to crush you" he said.

"I'm fine" she reassured him "just fuck me hard." Laughing lightly he pushed himself in. Using his arms for leverage he moved his body before thrusting harder and harder. Screams and groans filled the room as the pair let the sensations take them over. Without saying a word they both knew that Brax was close, Charlie moved her legs higher hoping to push him over. His moan told her it had done the trick as she felt the feeling starting to build in her own body.

"Don't stop baby" she groaned as she dug her nails into his arse. Even though he was recovering from his own orgasm he continued to thrust needing to fulfill her. Charlie's groans encouraged him on as he felt her getting tighter around him until he felt them release.

Still inside of her he collapsed on top of her burying his head in his neck. Taking a minute to catch his breath he kissed her neck before placing one onto her lips. "That was fucken amazing" he whispered as he rolled off her. Placing his hand under her neck he pulled her body in close.

"It really was... and so are you" Charlie said the last bit so quietly that she wasn't even sure he had heard it. They both fell asleep in each others arm not wanting to be anywhere else in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bzzzzzz" Rolling over she tried to work out what the sound was. She knew it was early morning as the sun was just starting to through the large windows but she had no idea what the sound was. Opening her eyes she saw Brax sitting on couch putting his shoes on.

"Morning" he said noticing that she was awake. "I was going to wake you up before I left but Heath has been texting me for hours. He is freaking out about getting married tomorrow." Smiling she signalled for him to come over to the bed. He sat down on the edge brushing her hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. "You're so beautiful."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Yes I'm so beautiful with last night's makeup on and morning breath."

He shook his head "I'm serious you really are and I can't believe you don't know it..." he stopped as his phone started to ring. "Hey Heath...yep... ok... look I'm leaving here now so I will be home soon. Go for a surf do something to relax ok? Bye." Turning back to Charlie he smiled, "sorry but I really have to go now. That boy is going to go crazy if I don't get back soon."

Knowing that he had to leave but not really wanting him to Charlie kissed him. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth entangled it with his. Brax groaned as he felt the blood rushing to his groin. All he could think about was the feelings that had filled his body the night before.

Forcing himself he pulled back "I really have to go" seeing her screw up her face he gave her one final kiss before getting off the bed. "I really want to stay Charlie… shit you have no idea how much I want to stay but my brother needs me." Grabbing his wallet off the floor he walked over to the door smiling at her before he left.

Charlie hit the bed with her fist as he left her apartment. She knew he really did have to go to support his brother but she was selfish and wanted him all to herself. Getting out of the bed she walked towards her bathroom when she noticed a piece of paper on the table. She smiled to herself noticing his number with the words _call me_ under it. Picking up her phone she sent him a message _miss you already. Who is going to wash me in the shower now?_

Putting her phone down on the table she went into bathroom to have a shower. Standing under the water she couldn't get the smile off her face. No guy had ever made her feel like this and she cursed his brother for needing him. She knew his family must have been important to him if he was willing to drop everything and got home. She felt the sadness slowly building up inside her as she thought about her own family.

She had no idea how any of them where not even her Ruby. She didn't even know what her own daughter looked like. She knew it wasn't their fault they had no idea where she was or how to contact her, but there was no way she could go back. Hearing her phone beep she brushed her tears away before washing the soap off her body.

Getting out of the shower and wrapping herself in just a towel she walked over to the table to check her phone. Smiling as she saw it was from Brax she pushed her sadness and any other thoughts of her family to the back of her mind._ I'm sure you can help yourself out with that one, you seemed to be good at it last night. Only 2 days until I get to see you again. _

Even though she was alone she could feel herself blushing. She wouldn't say she was shy in bed but last night she was like a totally different person. She had never touched herself like that in front of anyone before but it felt so right. Feeling herself getting wet again she shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. She had to wait another 2 days until his hands were on her again and if she keep thinking like that it was going to be a very long 2 days.

After getting dressed into her work clothes she went back into the bathroom to put some makeup on. She was lucky with her job as Jack didn't mind what hours she worked as long as the work was done. The truth be told the business was a mess before she came along and Jack was just happy to have someone to do the paper work. Her phone beeped again letting her know she had another message. _What no reply? Don't leave me hanging baby_

Laughing to herself she replied back _sorry was getting ready for work. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long 2 days! _Grabbing her bag she locked the front door and made the short walk to work.

Walking up the stairs she smiled as she saw Kate coming down the stairs "morning Kate!" She didn't say a word instead she just pushed passed Charlie and rushed down the stairs. Walking into the office she smiled at Jack who was straighten up his shirt "argh morning Charlie, how are you today?"

She walked up to him and kissed him cheek "I'm in the best mood! It's since a nice day today. How are you?"

"I'm... I'm good but I have to go out for a bit. See you later." He got and left the office as Charlie's phone went off again. Not even noticing how strange he was acting Charlie checked her phone. _I will make it worth your wait...promise. _Charlie smiled he was going to make it very hard for her to do any work today. _Really not help Darryl! _

Putting her phone down she turned back to her computer and tried to do some work as she heard someone coming up the stairs. "Hey honey! What happened with Kate and Jack? She is out the back in the worse mood!"

"Hey Maddy, not sure what happened. She was leaving when I arrived." Madison sat down in the opposite Charlie as her phone went off. Even without reading it Charlie knew who it was from and smiled.

"Ohhhh so I'm guessing things went well last night then?" questioned Madison as she guessed who the message was from.

Charlie laughed "that's why you come up here, you don't really care about Kate's mood! It was amazing... he is amazing..."

"Have you noticed that whenever you start talking about him you can't talk in full sentences? Your falling hard for him girl you need to be careful." She stopped when they heard someone coming up the stairs.

Jack marched into the office and sat at his desk before he even noticed that Madison was there. "This isn't a social club! Charlie has work to do and you need to get ready for your shift" he roared. Madison couldn't be bother fighting with him so she got up and left.

"What is your problem? You're acting like she has been up for hours when you know she hasn't because you left 10 minutes ago!"

"I don't have a problem Charlie just do your work that's what I pay you for!"

"What you pay me for! Do you really want to talk about what you pay me for and what I have actually done for you this week? Forget about me doing any work right now I'm going for a walk to calm down!" Grabbing her phone she left the office before he could say another word.


	10. Chapter 10

He knocked on the door before standing there waiting for her to answer.

"Brax" she gasped opening the door. "You're early!"

He brushed her damp hair out of her face before pulled her in for a long kiss. "I missed you and can't wait to see you."

"But I didn't have time to get ready. I only just got out of the shower and I haven't even put my makeup on yet"

"You don't need makeup baby. You're beautiful just the way that you are" he couldn't get enough of her. Not just the way she looked but her sweet vanilla smell, that amazing laugh of hers, her touch... he could go on and on.

"Brax you're too sweet. But I have one question did you really miss me, did you?" teased Charlie. She kissed down his neck before pulling his top over his head. Rubbing her hands up his tight chest she couldn't help thinking how much she had missed him over the last two days.

"You know I did. So um did you miss me?" asked Brax. Charlie kissed down his body undoing his belt and pants. Pushing his pants to the ground she kissed the outside of his boxers as his manhood started to harden. "Charlie..." groaned Brax pulling her back up to his eye level. "As good as that feels you didn't answer my question."

Shrugging her shoulders she took a few steps towards her bed removing her top. Looking back at Brax she winked taking another couple of steps before pushing her pants to the ground. Letting them pool on the ground she took the final few steps to the bed. Sitting on the edge she looked over at Brax "You coming?"

Leaving his pants by the door he walked over to the bed standing in front of her. "How is it I haven't been in your apartment for more then 10 minutes and we are both in our underwear?" He leant down and kissed her "but this isn't going to go any further until you answer my question….."

"And what question would that be Mr Braxton?" She laughed before pulling him on top of her. Passionately kissing him, their tongues entangled both fighting for dominance. She moved her hands up and down his back spending shivers through his body.

"Mmmm Charlie" protested Brax trying to pull back. "Why don't you want to answer my question?"

"Because you already know the answer and we have better things to do" groaned Charlie lightly biting into his shoulder "I want you Brax and I want you now."

Planting small light kisses she moved across his shoulder before kissing down his side. Pulling his boxers down she kissed his tip. She moved round the top of it causing him to groan out in pleasure. Knowing it was driving him crazy she continued to do it before taking him in her mouth. With him fully in her mouth she moved her tongue around him as he grabbed the sheets.

"Fuck... Charlie you really know... how to drive a guy crazy" he managed to mutter. Even with a full mouth Charlie grinned, as much as she liked given pleasure it really got her off knowing how much he enjoyed it. She knew that she was wet but she wasn't ready to stop just yet. Putting her hand on his base she moved him in and out of her mouth. He arched his body doing his best not to think how amazing it felt. He knew that if he gave in to the feeling it would be all over and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Moving back up his body Charlie kissed his lips as his hand undid her bra. He cupped her breast as his fingers found her nipple. With his middle finger he made small circles around her areola, his hand rubbing over her nipple each time. It was like he was flicking a switch turning her on more with each circle. She pushed her pelvis against his body digging her nails into his side.

Feeling her wetness against his leg he reached down and grabbed her arse pulling her in closer. "Panties off" he ordered. Charlie obeyed pushing them down her legs as Brax put on a condom. Positioning himself on top of her he kissed her neck.

"So are you ready to say you missed me yet?" he slid his hard shaft inside her.

Charlie groaned arching her body. Lightly biting her lip she shook her head. He slid himself out of her kissing down her neck. "Really?" he questioned before pushing himself back into her. "I think you did" he whispered pulling himself out again. "And I want to hear you say it baby..."

He licked around the rim of her nipple causing her to moan out in pleasure. Smiling to himself he repeated the action to her other nipple. "Brax..." she groaned.

"Just say the words babe and you can have me" his breath was warm on her chest as he kissed each of her nipples. She arched her body up in enjoyment as her entrance touched the tip of his cock. Charlie knew from that fact that he didn't move that he was close to giving in. Moving her hand between her legs she wrapped her hand around his base before stroking up it. When she reached the tip she couldn't help rub her clit. "Charlieeeeeee please just say it" he groaned.

"Fuck Brax I missed you! You know I missed you... " she gasped as he pushed himself inside. Moving himself with powerful thrusts he could feel Charlie tight around him, which only made him move faster. She ran her hands up and down his back, her touch getting harder as she got closer.

Finding her lips he kissed her hard and passionately. Finally coming up for air she could feel the pleasure building up inside her. "Brax..." groaned Charlie. Feeling that she was close Brax pushed himself in harder. "Brax... oh god Darryl I'm so close."

"Just let go and I will join you" he promised. That was all she needed to hear as she let it take over. As he had promised Brax joined her with one final thrust.

She kissed his lips pulling back with a smile on her face. "Does that answer your question? I missed you so much Brax."

With a cheeky grin on his face he asked "so are you going to spend the rest of the day showing me?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey beautiful" whispered Brax as Charlie opened her eyes.

Rubbing her eyes she groaned. Stretching her arms out she suddenly remembered what they had been doing before she fell asleep. "Oh god how long have I been asleep for?" she asked rubbing her eyes again.

"Only about 20 minutes" answered Brax kissing her forehead. "Don't worry I like watching you sleep… in a not creepy way."

She kissed him on the lips before settling her head on his shoulder. "Sure sure I believe you. Sorry about falling asleep on you. It's nothing to do with you I'm just a bit tired because I had a late night last night."

"Were you up late with your other boyfriend?" teased Brax pulling her in closer.

Charlie giggled "yea you know it; we were up all night having amazing sex. Sorry to disappoint you but I was actually just working. Jack is a bit short of girls at the moment so I did a shift last night."

"Oh" said Brax before pausing. "I didn't think you worked on the floor normally."

"I don't but like I said Jack is a bit short of girls at the moment. We had an argument and once he finally calmed down he told me that he was stress because he didn't have enough girls to cover the shifts. Since I don't have anything better to do, because someone was busy, I offered to help."

Brax sighed "you should be careful with Jack. I have heard what can happen when he loses his cool."

Charlie pulled the sheet around her before rolling onto her tummy and looking up at him."I know what he can be like but he is never like that with me. And I think he wants people to think he is a tough guy but really he isn't. He took me in when I had no where to go and he has always looked after me. Even if we don't always see eye to eye I would be lost without him. And to be honest I kind of like dancing, it makes me feel sexy and confident something I haven't felt for years. I never thought it would be something I would do but I love it."

"I don't understand how you don't feel sexy all the time. Charlie you walk into a room and every guys eyes are on you. Hell I swear half the girls in the room are checking you out!" he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "I don't have a problem with you dancing but I just hate the thought of what all the males in the room are thinking when they watch you."

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Does it really matter what they think? It's not like I'm just going to go home with any guy that asks."

"I didn't mean it like!" answered Brax shaking his head. He wasn't sure what to say to Charlie because he knew anything he was going to say would come out wrong and he didn't want to upset her. There was something special between them and even though never of them could explain what it was, they didn't want to let it go.

They lay there in silence until Charlie finally thought of something to say. "So how was the wedding?"

Straight away Brax's face lit up. "It was so great, Heath and Bianca were so happy. All their friends were there and we partied the night away on the beach. I never thought I would see the day that Heath settled down but look at him now married and a baby on the way!"

"You didn't tell me that they were having a baby!" exclaimed Charlie.

Brax laughed "well we haven't really done that much talking. They picked a wedding date and about a month later they found out they were pregnant. Bianca decided to keep the wedding date because she wanted to be a married woman when she gave birth. It's sweet really, we never really had much of a family. Dad cheated on Mum with her best friend and then left us. Mum couldn't cope so it was just us boys. We really had to look after each other. Bianca's parents were always to busy for her and her sister. It's cool that this baby is going to have a real family..."

She touched his cheek "sounds like family is really important to you."

Brax nodded "yea it is. I could never walk out on my kids like my Dad did."

Charlie felt her heart break as she thought about her own daughter. She had walked out her when she couldn't cope. Her beautiful little daughter had done nothing wrong and she had just left her. She always tried to tell herself that she had done the right thing by her and that Ruby was better off without her but deep down she knew she was wrong. She still don't know if her parents had told her that she wasn't their daughter but either way Ruby would think that her sister or her mother had left and didn't care when really just the opposite was true. It may have taken her a while to realise it but Charlie loved her daughter more then anything in the world.

"Charlie is everything ok?" questioned Brax noticing the sadness in her eyes.

She nodded not sure how to how else to answer. She wasn't ready to tell Brax about her past just yet."So what are we going to do today?"

"I thought you were going to show me how much you missed you?" answered Brax pulling her on top of him before trying to kiss her.

Charlie laughed pulling back not letting their lips meet. 'Actually I thought we could do something different, like maybe actually go outside."

She started to get up as Brax pinned her down. "No way you're not getting out of it. You promised you would show me how much you missed me."

Giggling Charlie started poking him trying to find a weak spot so she could escape. "I never promised to show you anything!" Moving her hands down his body she finally found a spot that made him flinched. Laughing she tickled him in the same spot as he squirmed trying not to give in. Finally she managed to get free and jumped up from the bed. Brax grinned as he took in the view of her fully naked body standing in front of him.

"When your finished staring feel free to join me in the shower" she said with a cheeky grin before walking to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Brax pulled the shower curtain before stepping in and wrapping his arms around Charlies waist. He moved her body back into his until her back was touching his chest. "You're such a tease you know that?" he whispered in her ear. Laughing she removed his arms from around her before picking up a bottle of soap. She squeezed some in her hand before turning to face him.

He watched as she rubbed it on her body moving her hands up her stomach until they reached her breasts. She moved her hands around them before rubbing over her now hard nipples. Brax watched as he felt himself getting hard. Her hands...her body...everything about her was driving him crazy. He placed his hands on her rubbing the soap in as Charlie turned so her back faced him. He massaged it into her back rubbing her shoulders then back down her body. Moving closer he kissed each side of her neck as he pressed his hard cock against her. Charlie moaned quietly as she felt it rubbing against her.

"Your turn" she finally said squeezing some more soap in her hands before rubbing them together. Smiling she placed her hand on his chest moving them up then down on his tone abs.

Suddenly Charlie's phone started to ring in the other room. "Ignore it baby" ordered Brax as he brushed his lips against hers. He pulled her body into his moving his arms up and down her back. As her phone finally stopped ringing Brax kissed down her neck. "Thank god" he whispered. Charlie moved her hand between them rubbing up and down his manhood. "No way..." he moaned as her phone started to ring again.

"Sorry" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her still soapy body before running out into the main room. Brax stood there with the water running over his body waiting for her to come back.

Charlie came back into the bathroom dropping her towel then getting back into the shower. "Um that was Jack..."

"Charlie what did he want?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Placing her hand on his waist she answered "argh he needs me to go in..."

"Please Charlie please tell me you said no" pleaded Brax.

Charlie bit her lip "um sorry, but he begged me Brax! You don't know how hard it to say no to him! He never begs..."

Brax dropped his head "so what I am meant to do while you are at work?"

She rubbed her hand up his chest cupping his chin moving his head so he was looking at her. "I thought you could come in and watch me dance. He only needs me for a couple of hours."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Someone might start asking questions."

Charlie couldn't help but giggle "a guy in a strip club hmmmmm yes people are really going to question that!"

"I'm serious Charlie what happens if Jack sees me or that bartender, what was his name, questions me? He already thought something was up when you said yes to giving me a private dance and what happens if he goes to Jack? We both know what he can be like."

She kissed him moving her hands over his and placing them on her back. "Relax baby, Cam isn't working today and I don't think Jack will even notice you are there. Even if he does you can just tell you are doing research before you go into business with him."

He pushed her back against the shower wall kissing down her neck. He kissed across her shoulder before whispering in her ear "ok but do we have to leave yet?"

Charlie groaned as he kissed her neck as his right hand moved up her body until it reached her breast. Gently he squeezed it while he continued his assault on her neck. He was carefully not to leave any marks but still used enough pressure to drive her crazy.

Brax groaned loudly when Charlie's phone started to ring again. "Seriously Charlie? Twice we have only just got started and your phone rings!"

"It will just be Jack making sure I have left. I told you he was desperate..." she washed the last of the soap herself before getting out and grabbing a towel. "You coming?" she asked

He shook his head "no I need a minute or two to argh sort myself out."

"Ok I will give Jack a call and let him know I will be there in 20 minutes so don't be too long baby." With that she left the room shutting the door. Looking down at his erection Brax was tempted to finish himself off but decided against it instead turning the shower onto cold. Letting the water run over his body he felt the blood slowly leaving his groin. Standing there he did his best not to think what they would be doing right now if Charlie's phone hadn't rang. Sighing he washed the soap off him before turning it off and grabbing a towel.

Making his way over to the bed to grab his clothes he noticed Charlie was now dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He smiled as he watched her pull her short hair into a pony tail. Turning to see him watching Charlie smiled "Having fun?"

"I could be having more fun if your phone didn't ring" he answered with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Brax!" giggled Charlie lightly slapping his shoulder. "Anyone would think that's the only reason you come to see me."

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. "Well I didn't want to say anything but..." he kissed her again.

Charlie rolled her eyes "whatever Darryl I know you like me."

"Darryl? Really? Seems you only pull out the Darryl card when you don't have anything else to say" he chucked.

She rolled her eyes again. "Don't flatter yourself I have lots to say but we better get coming before Jack calls again."


	13. Chapter 13

"Another bourbon and coke please" Brax said to the bartender. He had been waiting for Charlie to get ready for the last half hour and was already onto his third drink. Even though he was watching a very hot topless girl dance on stage all he could think was that she had nothing on Charlie. He smiled when her song ended and she left the stage.

"Please welcome to the main stage Grace!" came the voice over the loud speaker. Brax smiled as she walked onto the stage in a black bra and a small pair of black hot pants. Making her way over to the pole she started to move with the music as she moved herself around it.

"Here you go mate" said the bartender as Brax heard him place his drink in front of him. Brax didn't take his eyes off Charlie as she placed her back against the pole before moving herself down it. He watched as she stood up slowly with her back against on the pole.

"You know if you're a fan of pole dancing you should stay and watch Libby" suggested the bartender.

Brax heard his words but didn't take them in as Charlie gracefully pulled herself up the pole before wrapping her legs around it. Leaning back she let go of the pole hanging only by her legs.

"Oh so you're a Grace fan then not a pole fan" the bartender said with a knowing look on his face. "She only started here about a month ago and I swear she had more fans then other girl in the club. Can't say I blame them though she is one sexy lady." Brax nodded as he tried to pull himself together and think of something to say when he heard someone say his name.

"Jack" said Brax getting up and shaking his hand. Sitting back down he took a gulp from his drink, doing his best to get it together and not watch Charlie who was still on stage.

"Scotch for me Dan and another drink of Brax here" said Jack as sat down on a bar stool next to Brax. "So Mr Braxton what brings you to my club tonight?"

Brax accepted the drink from Dan, taking a sip before he answered. "I was in the city on some other business and needed to relax."

Jack laughed "well you came to the right place. Feel free to have a private dance on me and then maybe we can talk business."

"I arrr" Brax could have kicked himself but he just couldn't seem to put two words together. Charlie took his breath away and right now she also seemed to have taken his words.

"I think our boy here only has eyes for one woman" laughed Dan light before looking over at Charlie. "Shame she doesn't do private dancing."

Jack took a sip of his scotch as he watched her lowing herself off the pole. "Yes she is a stunner that one. She doesn't do private dances but I guess for the sake of a good business relationship I could take you out the back to meet her." He got up off and took a few steps forwards "you coming? We can wait out the back for her, you get a better view from there anyway."

Brax nodded as he followed Jack to a side door and then down a long hall way. "Now don't let the girls intimidate you" he chuckled as he opened the door. They were hit with the smell of makeup, perfume and something else that Brax couldn't put his finger on. Looking round he took in the mirrors, piles of clothes, shoes and the half naked girls running around. "Come on in" said Jack walking into the room.

A tall blonde throw her arms around him "Jack!" She kissed his cheek.

"Hi Miranda" he winked at Brax. "Meet my friend Brax."

Miranda walked over to Brax kissing his cheek "Hi Brax, I'm Miranda. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

He smiled "nice to meet you Miranda and I certainly will." He followed Jack as they walked through the door to the side of the stage. He grinned as he watched Charlie moving herself around the pole. She placed her foot at the base before swinging herself the full way around the pole.

They stood there watching for a couple of minutes until they heard the side door quietly open. "Jack" whispered a voice behind them. "We need you out the front."

Jack nodded. "Feel free to stay and watch" he whispered to Brax before leaving back through the dressing room.

Brax stood there watching as Charlie removed her bra which caused a few cheers from the audience. He was surprised that it didn't bother him at all, they may be looking at her but he knew he was the only that would be having her.

"Hi" whispered Madeline who had just come through the stage door. He could tell just from looking at her that she was going on the stage after Charlie. "She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yea she really is" he whispered back.

"You know she has really fallen for you. She is my best friend and I would hate to think that anything would happen to upset her"

He took his eyes of Charlie to look at Madeline "you don't need to worry about that."

"That's good but just remember she has a lot of people that really care about her." For a second Brax thought she was going to say something else but instead Charlie's song finished and Madeline made her way into the stage.

"Hey baby" whispered Charlie as she came off holding her bra in her hand. "What are you doing out here? Jack will kill you if he finds you."

He pulled her in close kissing her on the lips. "Its ok" he whispered into her ear. "He actually brought me out here so I could meet my favourite dancer." They both watched as Madeline started dancing on stage. Charlie took his hand and led him back to the stage door. The second they reached it she dropped his hand before opening it and walked into the dressing room.

"Grace! I see you found my VIP guest" said Jack as he walked over them.

"Yes I did" smiled Charlie as she grabbed a silk dressing gown to cover herself up.

"Brax here was watching you dance and I thought because we are looking at becoming business partners I would bring him out here to meet you."

"That was nice of you Jack. Guess I will show him around the backstage area" said Charlie trying to come up with a reason to get him away from Jack.

"Sounds like a good plan" answered Jack with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie gave Brax the short tour of the dressing room both fully aware that they were in all view of everyone. "How about I show you the control room? It's the brains of this place."

"Sounds good" answered Brax even though he had no interested in it at all. He followed Charlie through a door and the started walking down a small hallway. She stopped at a door before looking round and walking in.

It was a small room with a dressing table at each end and shelves down one wall overflowing with all the girls' costumes. As soon as she closed the door Brax pushed her up against it. "Since your my favourite dancer and all, do I can a private show?" he kissed her passionately forcing her to push back against the door. Charlie returned his kissing as her whole body responded to being in his arms.

"Not sure that is what Jack really had in mind when he asked me to show you round..." she answered with a cheeky grin. Moving her hands round his body she gave him a quick slap on the ass "but if you keep misbehaving I might have to punish you."

Braxs lips met hers as he picked her up moving them both over to the dressing table. Placing her down their lips didn't part as he undid her dressing gown pulling it away from her body. Without saying a word he took in her body that had been exposed before placing light kisses between her breasts. "I have been a bad bad boy and I need to be punished" he whispered into her ear, their bodies pressed together.

Charlie giggled as she pushed him away from her. Moving her hands down she undid his pants as she tugged them down along with his boxers to reveal his long hard cock. Moving her hand down the length of it she stopped when she reached the base. With her other hand she pulled him in closer before placing a tender kiss on his lips. "There is only one way bad boys will ever learn and that's hours of punishment."

Brax felt himself grow harder as the words left her mouth. He felt like a horny teenager hiding in his room with his girlfriend and it turned him on. Running his hands down her slender body he stoked the inside of her leg. He felt Charlie's body shiver under his as he kissed her neck with his hand still on her leg. "Please Brax…" she moaned. Knowing just what she wanted his fingers found her clit before tracing her lips. Charlie groaned partly being she was enjoying it but more to encourage him on.

"Oh shit" gasped Madison as she walked in the room before covering her eyes.

"Sorry" murmured Charlie grabbed her dressing gown. Brax pulled his boxers up before doing up his pants. He stood facing Charlie not wanting to turn and look at Madison. He could see glimpses of her in the mirror but that was more then enough for him.

"You two really shouldn't be doing that here! What happened if someone else walked in? You know what Jack would do if he found out Charlie!" exclaimed Madison.

"Yea I know. Did you just come in here to tell me off or do you actually want something?"

"It's my dressing room too! And anyway Mark is looking for you, your up next."

"Crap" murmured Charlie jumping off the table. Grabbing a yellow bra and matching panties off the shelves she throw them on before looking back at the shelves.

"You can wear my lacy black dress if you want. It will look really good on stage with the yellow underneath it" said Madison knowing that she was trying to work out what to wear. It didn't matter what she had walked in on or how she felt about Charlie now she still wanted to help. Charlie may have been working for Jack for a while but she really was new to this world and didn't always understand the way things work.

"Oh thanks Maddy you're the best" she hugged her before putting it on with a high pair of black heels. After taking a quick look at herself in the mirror she turned to Brax. "Meet you round the side after I finish ok? Madison can take you out the front." She kissed his cheek before leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Brax looked at Madison for the first time since she entered the room and saw that she was wearing a similar dressing grown to Charlie's. He wasn't interested in her at all but nobody could deny that she had a very sexy body, better them most of the girls at the club. As his eyes reached her face he smiled when he realised she was watching him.

"Your smile isn't going to work on me, you shouldn't be in here. Charlie would have got in a lot of trouble if anyone else had walked in."

"I'm sorry I guess we just got a bit carried away. Anyway Charlie is only the office girl surely Jack wouldn't care if she had a boyfriend?"

"You really don't get it. It isn't having a boyfriend that is a problem, it's mixing business with pleasure. To Jack you are business and Charlie being involved with you personal will only get in the way of it. Business comes first for Jack before anything else."

"Oh" answered Brax not sure what else to say. Madison's word made he see for the first time that Jack did just think of his girls as business. Charlie may think that she was seeing the real side of him but Brax guessed that Jack didn't even know what the real side of himself anymore, he was to involved in the game. "Look I'm sorry ok, like I said I guess we both just got a bit carried away."

"Don't be sorry just think before you do things. You may be able to go home but this is Charlie's life, her whole life and if something goes wrong she will lose everything. Anyway come on we better you get out of here before someone finds you here." She walked over to him and straighten up his clothes. "If anyone asks I took over the tour because Charlie had to go back on stage ok? Otherwise you don't say a word."

Brax nodded before following her out of the dressing room down the hall into the main dressing room. As soon as they entered the room Miranda was next to Brax. "Brax! Where did you get to, I have been looking for you."

"Sorry Miranda that was my fault I was giving him the private tour" Madison winked.

Miranda giggling thinking that she knew exactly what they had been doing. "Well I was going to look after you but it seems that has all ready been taken care off."

Madison just giggled "come on big boy lets go get you a drink." She took Brax's hand and lead him down the corridor to main club. Before they reached it she dropped him hand "go get a drink and stay out of trouble until Charlie finishes work out."

Brax nodded opening the door to the club and disappearing.


	15. Chapter 15

_Firstly sorry this has taken me so long to update. Secondly I hope you guys are ready for this, it is going to start taking off in the next chapter (this chapter is needed through for future!)_

* * *

><p>As soon as he walked through the door back into the club Brax was hit by the noise. In the time that he had been out the back a stag party had come into the bar. He chucked to himself as he noticed a guy in the middle was dressed in a pink fairy outfit complete with a sparkly tiara. Sitting down at the bar he signalled the bartender. "Another bourbon and coke please"<p>

The guys started to cheer as Brax realised that Charlie was already on stage. He watched as she circled the pole before moving her body so it was between her legs. Dan placed the drink in front of him but shook his hand when Brax tried to pay for it. "I have had orders from the boss, it's on the house. So what kind of business are you doing with him?" He knew he shouldn't ask but this guy seemed different from Jack, easy to talk to.

Brax took a drink after his conversation with Madison he didn't really want to talk about it. "I own a club in Summer Bay and Jack is thinking about ar... supplying the girls for stag nights."  
>Dan nodded he had heard about the girls going to Summer Bay and he suddenly realised that it must have been when Brax meet Charlie. He was surprised that Jack still wanted to business with him though as he also heard that there had been an issue that night. "Better go do some work" he said pointing to a couple of guys at the other end of the bar that were trying to get his attention.<p>

Brax didn't answer instead turning his attention back to Charlie. She slipped her dress off her shoulders before letting it fall to the ground and stepping out of it. Cheers rang out from the guys at the stag party. "Take it all off!" yelled out one guy as he stood up trying to make his way to the stage. He soon decided that this was a bad idea when he just about fell over. Brax's eyes went back to Charlie as he took in her body. As good as she looked in her yellow underwear he couldn't wait to get his hands on her naked body. He smiled to himself as he watched her pull herself up the pole until she was at the top. With one foot flat on the pole she moved herself around it. On the second time she pushed her body away from it swinging the whole way do to the ground.

Another cheer went up from the group as her feet touched the ground. One got up standing right next to the stage with one of the clubs notes in his hand. Brax looked away as Charlie made her way over to him. He didn't mind her dancing but he wasn't sure the he could watch another man touch her without wanting to beat him to a pulp. After a minute and a couple more cheers from the group he turned back around to see the note safely under her bra strap. At least he would have only got to touch her should instead of anywhere else.

He felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He was just about to take it out when he realised there was no phones allowed in the club. Walking outside he cursed as he read the message. He dialled Heath numbers. "Hi mate, are you sure there is no one else... I'm in the city...yea... yea... I know... ok. Look I will leave soon I just have to sort something out first ok... yea I know bye." Hanging up the phone he kicked the wall in front of him.

As he entered the bar again he saw that Charlie no longer on stage. He was about to finish his drink when he realised that he had left it on the bar the whole time he was outside. Cursing again he made his way back outside and around the side of the club hoping that she wasn't going to be to long.

Sliding down the brick wall he sat down waiting. After about 15 minutes she finally came through the door. "You always wait in alleyways for ladies?" she asked with a giggle.

"Only the pretty ones" he answered getting up. As he pulled her in for a kiss he saw that she still had her stage makeup on. "Wait am I getting Charlie or Grace?"

"I can be whoever you want baby... I think I owe you for leaving you to work. Plus I know you wanted a private show from your favourite dancer" she kissed his lips. When she didn't get the response that she wanted she kissed down his jaw line.

"Um yea Charlie about that, I have to go back to the bay. One of the staff has called in sick and there is nobody else to cover their shift" he let out a little groan as she gently nibbled at his neck. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes" she murmured her lips still against his neck "When do you have to go?"

"I guess I can walk you home but then I really have to go" he took her hands in his, kissing each one in turn. Keeping hold of one of her hands he started walking towards the street. She reluctantly followed him onto the street. They made their way back to her apartment in silence. Charlie couldn't help but smile, they didn't even need words to feel comfortable with each other.

As they arrived at her building Brax stopped outside the main door. "This is my stop" he said gently to her.

"Really you're not even going to come up?" Charlie lowered her bottom lip trying to make him feel guilty. She knew he needed to go to work but really didn't want him to leave.

Brax chuckled he could see right through it. "Sorry baby you know if there was any other way I would stay. I better go…" he pulled her body into his and kissing her. Charlie deepened the kissed moving her arms around his body. Running her tongue over his bottom lip he soon got the message opening his lips to let her in. He felt himself giving into her and knew he had to stop while he still could.

"Char...lie" murmured Brax trying to pull away. "I really have to go..." Instead of listening she kissed down his neck. Brax bit his lip taking a step back. "Good bye Charlie"  
>She grinned at him. "Good bye Darryl" taking a step forward she gave him one final kiss before walking through the door. Looking back she winked at him "don't worry I know you miss me already."<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie smiled as she walked along. For once in her life everything seemed to be going right. She lived in an amazing city in a beautiful apartment. She had a great job, yes not the type of job that everyone would want but she earned more in one night then most people would in a month. When she was up on stage she felt sexy and confident plus she got to work with her best friends. Jack had never pushed her into doing anything that she wasnt comfortable with but yet he had given her the freedom to grow into the person that was today.

And then there was Brax. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought about him and what he was able to do to her. One look could drive her crazy and her heart missed a beat as she thought of his touch. Last night she had gone home and done something that she never had never ever had to do before, she had a cold shower. She had tried telling herself that it was to clean herself up after work but really it was all about him. She wanted his hands on her but knowing that she couldn't have them she had to do something.

Blushing at her own thoughts she suddenly realised that she was already at the club. Walking inside she smiled at Barry who was sitting at a table watching some of the girls practicing. He was day security and had a very easy job. The club didn't open until 1 and the drunks didn't normally came in until after 6pm well after he had finished. She took the steps two at a time as she made her way up to the office.

As she pushed open the door to the office Charlie gasped at the site in front of her. Jack was standing naked at his desk with his back to her. She wasn't sure who he was in but she could see her long legs wrapped around either side of his body. Her brain told her to move but her body had other ideas. It was like her feet where stuck to the ground and nothing was going to move them. As he turned to look her at he didn't even bother to try cover himself. She gasped again as she saw that it was Kate lying flat on his desk.

"Charlie" exclaimed Jack finding his boxers on the floor and pulling them on. "Its not what it looks like!"

Finally Charlie's body seemed to respond to what her brain wanted. "Then what is it Jack? Because it looks like you're screwing her on your desk!" She didn't realise it but the last bit came out as a scream. After everything he had told her about mixing business with pleasure he was doing that with her and to make it worse he was doing it on his desk. She turned quickly grabbed his keys off the wall before he could say anything else running for the stairs.

"Charlie!" cried Jack from behind her. "Charlie wait!" She could hear his foot steps following her but there was no way she was stopping. Reaching the stairs she picked up the pace as knowing that he was getting closer. Half way down the stair she felt his hand on her arm. Desired to get away from him she pulled her arm away using all her strength. Suddenly she felt herself falling and looking up she saw Jack coming down with her. Before she could work out what was happening she felt a severe pain in her side as she slammed into the wall. The next thing she knew she was lying on the ground with Jack on top of her.

"Charlie?" said Jack again but this time his voice was full of concern. "Are you ok?"

Gasping for breath she felt the pain sweep over her body but right now she only had one thing on her mind and that was getting out of there. Doing her best to push him off her she answered "get the hell off me!" She gasped for air again as Jack's weight shifted onto her as he tried to untangle their bodies. As he finally got to his feet he held his hand out to up her up. "Fuck off" she growled trying to get up herself.

By this time Barry had come rushing over. Shocked by what he saw he was rubbing his eyes trying to work out why Jack was just wearing his boxers. As Charlie gasped for air again he moved closer helping her up. The second he saw her ghostly face he was worried. "Charlie are you ok?"

Letting him help her up she nodded. "Yes yes I'm fine, I just need to get out of here!" With Jacks keys still tight in her hand she ran towards the door pushing the pain to the back of her mind.

Jack glared at Barry. It didn't matter that he was half his side, Jack was the boss and he liked everyone remember it. "Why didn't you stop her!" he demanded.

Barry shook his head still unsure what he had walked in on. Jack was normally calm and control but right now he could tell his emotions had taken over. He knew Jack could be dangerous and was happy that Charlie had got away from him before he could turn on her. "Look I have no idea what is going on here but I couldn't make force her to stay! Hell Jack it is legal to hold someone against their will!"

"It would have been for her own good! You show how upset she was! She shouldn't be alone on the streets right now" roared Jack.

"Jack" came Kate's gentle voice from the stairs. She was now fully dressed and had witness Jacks last out burst. "Come up stairs and get dress, I know Charlie and she just needs some time to cool down."

Looking down at himself Jack realised that he was wearing just his boxers. He nodded following her up to the office. When they reached the top of the stairs he saw that his keys were gone. Rushing over to the window that looked over the car park he saw his car speeding out onto the road.

"She took my bloody car!"


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie drove through the city traffic on autopilot for 20 minutes before she finally let herself think about what had happened. She knew she shouldn't have let it upset her but it did. Jack had been her family since she had been in the city and she thought that she knew him. He had also said never to make business with pleasure but then she found him screwing a dancer on his desk.

She found herself wondering if it was something that he did with all the girls. No way, surely Madison would have told her if he did. Actually she did ask her if there was something going on with Kate and Jack. Shaking her head Charlie started to realise it had been going on for a while. She wondered weather it was just sex or if it was something more serious.

A bit of her couldn't help but feeling betrayed. Jack had done so much for her, without him right now she could be living on the street. He had given her a job, believed in her and let her grow into the person that she was today. She thought she was the smart and confident person that she had always wanted to be but right now she felt like she was losing control.

She knew the situation at the club had gotten totally out of control. She should have just left when she saw what Jack was doing however her body just wouldn't let her. She shouldn't have yelled at him before running but then he shouldn't have tried to grab her. She shuddered as she thought of them falling down the stairs. She knew that she was injured but turned to push it to the back of her mind. She wanted one thing right now and she knew where she had to go to get it. Looking down she realised that she was gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. Shaking her head again she turned the music up loud singing along doing her best to forget everything include the pain that she was in.

* * *

><p>Arriving in Summer Bay she pulled over and got out her cell phone. Dialling Brax's number she waited impatiently for him to answer, sighing as it went to voice mail. Dialling it again she waited annoyed when he still didn't answer. Thinking that he might be working she pulled back onto the road following it until she saw the surf club come into view. Turning into a car park she got out and walked straight up the stairs to Angelo's. Looking round she didn't see him but decided to ask just in case.<p>

"Hi is Brax here?" she asked the young guy behind the bar.

"No sorry, is there something I can help you with?"

Charlie took a deep breath in trying to keep it all together. "Um no. Do you know where he is? It's really important." He shook his head causing Charlie to take another deep breath in only to cringe as pain swept over her body. She had only come to the bay to see him and now that he wasn't here or answering his phone she didn't know what to do.

"Maybe I can help you" a female voice said from behind her. "I was just going to go looking for him, well actually his brother but they will be together."

She turned around to see a pretty blonde looking back at her from a booth. As she watched the blonde stood up revealing a very large baby bump. She laughed when she saw the look on Charlie's face "don't worry I'm not going to pop yet! I still have two weeks at least."

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare" said Charlie quickly a little embarrassed.

"That's ok it's a bit hard to miss. I'm Bianca by the way" she introduced herself holding out her hand.

Charlie shook her hand feeling a sense of calm come over her. She knew straight away who she was and was glad that she had found someone who would know where Brax was. "Oh Heath's wife. I'm Charlie."

"So Brax has been talking about me them! Sorry but how you do you know him?"

Charlie was surprised that Brax hadn't mentioned her. "I work for Jack who is looking to do business with Brax in his... um" she was starting to realise why Brax may not have told Bianca about her. She probably didn't know what went on at Heath's stag night and it might be a bit hard to explain that your new girlfriend is a stripper "in his office."

Bianca nodded "oh right. I heard some of the girls from the club made quite an impression on the boy's at Heath's stag night."

"So it doesn't bother you?" asked Charlie wishing she could see her face as they made their way down the stairs.

"No it doesn't bother me at all" Bianca put her hands on her bump. "I know some of the locals think it's a crime to have strippers in the bay but I don't see the problem. It's males having fun and acting like teenage boys again plus if it is happening at Angelo's it means Brax can make some money from it. So what brings you to Summer Bay?"

"Ar..." As much as she liked Bianca so far she didn't feel like explaining to her what had happened today. "Brax has told me how beautiful the beach was and I wanted to see for myself."

"He wasn't lying" said a teenage boy coming up next to them with a surfboard under his arm. "I'm Casey by the way."

"Hey Case. This is Charlie Brax's friend from the city" Bianca looked out at the water before turning back to Charlie. "He has the same Braxton gene as his brothers, the one that makes them want to surf!"

Charlie smiled, Brax had mentioned to her a couple of times how he liked to surf and that he wanted to teach her. She followed the pair down the short track to beach. "Wow Brax wasn't lying it really is beautiful!"

Casey chucked "yea it is. Speaking of Brax there it is."

She watched as he came out of the water board in hand walking up the beach. Taking in his body she couldn't help but notice how sexy it looked with the salt water running down it. Opening her mouth/ to call out to him she stopped when she saw a brunette follow him out of the water. Her white bikini not only perfectly hugged her curves but it showed off colour of her brown almost red wavy hair.

Her heart skipped as the brunette dug her board into the sand before walking up to Brax. Standing on her tippy toes she brushed his cheek with the back of her hand before placing a kiss on his lips. "Wh...who is that?" she stammered.

"That's Chloe, Brax's girlfriend" answered Casey not sensing that anything was wrong. Bianca however knew straight away that something was wrong and was about to get Charlie out of then when Casey yelled out "get a room you two!"

Brax's grin was wiped from his face the second he saw Charlie. Without even a second glance at his face she turned and started to run. "Charlie" called Brax "CHARLIE!"

For the second time that day she just kept running. Nothing was going to stop her, not Brax or the pain that was running through her body.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie kept running until she felt like she was going collapse. Looking round she suddenly realised that she was no longer on the beach instead she was on a track surrounded by trees. Cursing to herself she knew she was lost.

Looking back the she saw that the track spilt in two and she had no idea which way she had come from so she decided against going back. She kept walking for the next 15 minutes finally finding a road. _Great just my luck that there will be no cars for hours!_ Looking both ways down the road she finally decided which way to start walking.

A hundred thoughts were running through her mind as she heard a sound. Turning round she suddenly realised it was a car. Unsure how to signal that she needed helped Charlie put her arm in the high like she was hailing a taxi. Luckily the driver took the hint and pulled over. "Need some help?" she asked.

"Yes please" said Charlie leaning down to look through the window. A brunette female was behind the wheel, she looked a couple of years older then her. "I'm a bit lost and was wondering if I could get a ride back into Summer Bay."  
>"Of course jump in." Charlie got into the passenger seat pulling her seatbelt on. "I'm Leah. Where abouts are you wanting to go? I'm just heading to the diner."<p>

"That's perfect actually" she took in a deep breath cringing at the pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Leah looking at her, getting a nod in response. "I don't mean to be rude but are you sure? I mean you seem like you were out for a run but you're wearing jeans and you look like you're in pain."

Looking down at herself she was glad that she had decided to wear casual clothes to work that day. Letting out a sigh she thought of the best way to answer Leah's question. She was guessing that Leah was from Summer Bay and she didn't want to tell her the whole story in case she knew Chloe or Brax. "I'm just having a really bad day…."

"Oh ok. So what brings you to the Bay?"

Again another question Charlie didn't want to answer but she was quicker coming up with an answer this time. "I'm just here to see a friend, um Bianca."

Leah smiled "oh the new Mrs Braxton! Couldn't believe she is almost due seems like just yesterday that I found out she was pregnant." Charlie just smiled and nodded. She didn't want to be rude but wasn't in the mood for small talk. Leah seemed to accept this and the rest of the journey was in silence.

"Seems Bianca is waiting for you" said Leah pointing over the bench. She pulled the car into a car park next to Jacks car.

"Yea um thanks for the ride Leah. It was nice to meeting you" Charlie forced a smile before getting out of the car and walking over to Bianca, sitting down next to her. "You waited for me."

Bianca gave Leah a little wave before turning to Charlie. "Yea I thought about chasing after you but that wasn't going to happen. I figured that you would have to come back to your car at some point so I waited."

"So um… are you and Chloe friends?"

She raised her eyebrows surprised that that was Charlie's first question. "Yes we are. The bay is really small so everyone knows everyone but we really became good friends thought the boys. You have to get on when you are seeing brothers that are as close as Heath and Brax."

Fidgeting in her seat Charlie looked over at Bianca. "You must really hate me then."

"No no I don't. Charlie it isn't your fault" she put her hand over Charlie's. "You had no idea that he had a girlfriend, I could tell that by your reaction on the beach. You meet what you thought was a nice guy and you started seeing him. You did nothing wrong this is Brax's fault nobody elses."

"I'm a stripper" blurred out Charlie overcome with guilt. Bianca was being so nice to her and she couldn't hide it from her any longer.

"What?" questioned a confused Bianca.

"I'm a stripper" she said again. "That's how I meet Brax, I was dancing at Heath's stag night. We had a thing that night and I thought that might be it but he came to the city to see me at the club." Seeing the look on Bianca's face she added "I wasn't lying to you before though. I started working the office at the club but then that night they were short a girl so I got talked into dancing. I have been dancing and working in the office since then..."

"Wow um that's a lot to take it" said Bianca looking out at the water. Charlie had no idea how she was feeling but was relieved that she still had hold of her hand. If it hadn't been for that she would have left.

"Um there is more. The reason I came to the Bay today is because I walked in on my boss doing one of the dancers on his desk. It might not sound like much but I thought I knew him, and he always said never mix business with pleasure yet he goes and does that. I was trying to get out of there when we fell down the stairs. I ran away and took his car."

"You stole his car?" she could hear the shock in her voice.

"No!" the word left Charlie's mouth before she even had time to think about it. "Well yes I guess I did but don't worry he isn't going to call the police or anything like that. I needed to get out of there and I didn't know how else to do it. I needed to see Brax..."

"Oh Charlie" Bianca's hand left hers before she did her best to pull her in for a hug. "It's not your fault."

"Shouldn't you be with Chloe?" asked Charlie though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know that answer.

She could feel Bianca shake her head "she has other friends for support right now and I didn't want you to drive back to the city so upset. I still don't think it's a good idea for you to drive back tonight. Come and stay at my place."

Charlie pulled back. "No I couldn't, I'm fine honestly."

"I have just met you today but I know you're not fine Charlie..." she trailed off as she realised that she didn't even know her last name.

"Buckton" helped on Charlie.

"So Charlie Buckton you're staying the night at our place. We can put your car in the garage so nobody will know you are there. Come on it will save me from walking home anyway."

She giggled getting up from the bench. "Thanks Bianca."

"Charlie wait!" said Bianca causing Charlie to turn back around. "I'm 8 months pregnant can I have a hand to get up or I will have to stay here all night!"


	19. Chapter 19

Arriving back at the house Charlie cringed as she sat down on the couch. The emotion of the day had hidden her pain but now it was really starting to hit her.

"Are you ok?" questioned Bianca noticing the look on her face.

"I'm just in a little sore. When I feel down the stairs today I think I might have hurt myself."

"How sore?" whispered Bianca. She gasped as Charlie stood up lifting her top. Charlie held her breath as she reached down light touching the bruising that was already black and blue. Pain swept through her body as soon as her fingers touched causing her to drop her top.

"Charlie I think you might need to see a doctor, you could have broken a rib or something"

She knew Bianca was most likely right but she couldn't handle it tonight, she just wanted to go to sleep before waking up and realising it was all just a bad dream. Today has started off so perfect and now her whole world had fallen apart. "I'm fine, I just want to go to sleep."

Bianca knew that she wasn't but didn't feel she could push the issue. "Ok" she led Charlie into the spare bedroom. Bianca opened a draw pulling out a large t-shirt for her to sleep. "Casey and Heath are working at the club but I will explain to them that you are here. Charlie you need to remember that none of this is your fault and no body blames you."

"I bet Chloe does..." whispered Charlie picking up the t-shirt.

"Chloe is a smart girl when she has had some time calm down she will work out its not your fault. The only one to blame here is Brax."

"Does he... what... is this sort of thing normal for Brax?"

"No. Until today I never thought that he would be the type of guy to do this sort of thing. His Dad left his Mum for another a woman and he swore he would never treat a woman like that. He and Chloe have been together 3 years, everyone thought they would be the next get to married."

A single tear ran down Charlie's cheek before she brushed it away. "But then I came along" she murmured barley audible.

Bianca gently rubbed her arm. "I think you need some sleep. Is there anything else you need?"

Charlie shook her head "no you have already done so much for me today. Thank you."

They exchanged smiles before Bianca left the room. Charlie undid her jeans before carefully pushing them down her legs. As she went to lift her top over her head she gasped in pain. Feeling light headed she sat down on the bed she took one arm out then the other and gently easing it over her head. With one painful movement she managed to get her bra off.

Standing in front of the mirror she slowly took in the marks on her body. One side of her torso was completely covered in bruises with a few lumps. Even though she ran her hand as gently as possible over her ribs it still sent pain running through her. She knew she needed to see a doctor but instead she put on the t-shirt Bianca had given her and fell into bed. Breathing through the pain she soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke to voices in the lounge. Lying there listening she suddenly realised that one of then Madison. <em>Wonder what she is doing here<em> she though to herself _and how did she know where she was_. Madison might have guessed she had come to Summer Bay but there was no way she could have knew she was here at Bianca's, even Brax didn't know that. Pushing the blankets of she move herself off the bed groaning in pain. It seemed to be a hundred times worse then yesterday and now she could hardly breathe without feeling light headed from the pain.

After a few moments sitting on the end of the bed she finally like she could make it out to the lounge to see what was going on. She didn't even bother getting dress figuring that Madison could help her with that in a minute.

"Good morning" said Bianca as she walked into the longue.

"Morning. Hi Maddy, not that I'm not glad to see you but how did you know where I was?"

Madison walked over to her friend pulling her for a hug. Instead of receiving one back she was met by a groan. "Oh sorry sweetie. How are you feeling today? Oh and Jack has a GPS in his car. Dam thing is so good I only had to knock on two doors to find you!"

Charlie sighed as she nodded. "I should have known that I organised to get it put in there. Cost a fortune but Jack was determined to get it. So did he send you out to pick his car up?"

"No he sent me here to make sure you were ok and to bring you home. Cam drove me out" she picked up a bag from by the door. "And I bought you some clean clothes."

"You're a life saver" Charlie's grin was wiped from her face as there was a knock on the door.

Before anyone could move the door opened and Brax barged into the room. He stopped dead as he saw Charlie standing there wearing only an over sized t-shirt. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he watched her studying the ground. "Charlie look at me…" he whispered seemly unaware that anyone else was in the room. When he didn't get a respond he took a step forward. "Charlie" he whispered again only to be cut off by Madison stepping between them.

"Don't even bother Brax she doesn't want to hear it."

"Shouldn't that be up to her?" asked Brax. He looked behind her at Charlie whose eyes still hadn't left the floor. She could feel her eyes starting to well up and she knew the second she looked at him there would be no controlling the tears.

"It is up her and she doesn't want to talk to you Darryl! You cheated on her and you made her the other woman! Do you have any idea how you have made her feel?" yelled Madison.

"That's not want I wanted! It wasn't meant to happen like this ok! I fell in love her..." screamed Brax.

It was like the sound of Brax's yelling finally woke Bianca up and she sprung into action standing up. "Look I think we all need to calm down! Yelling isn't going help anyone."

"Stay out of it Bianca" snapped Brax. "Come on Charlie just look at me..."

"Oh just fuck off! She doesn't want to be with you and she doesn't want to talk to you!" yelled Madison this time her voice was powerful and some what controlled. She turned to look at Charlie just as her friend hit the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Madison and Bianca had rushed to Charlie's side while Brax had called an ambulance. He had kept his distance while they were waiting, as bad as he wanted to be the one holding her hand he knew that it would only make things worse. Charlie had came to a few minutes before the ambulance arrived but she was dazed and confused.

Madison had gone in the ambulance with her but they made her stay outside as they worked on her. She had been in her own world not even noticing that Brax was there until the doctors came out to talk to them. "In simple terms her body is in shock. Her body suffered major trauma when she fell including a couple of broken ribs. Right now we have her on fluids and she needs to rest. We are going to keep her in over night but she should be able to go home tomorrow. She is asleep right now but one of you can sit with her" with that the doctor left.

"You go in and sit with" said Bianca to Madison. "We will wait out here." She nodded and entered the room. Bianca got her phone out of her bag to text Heath and let him know where she was. After that they sat in silence for 10 minutes neither knowing what to say. Bianca's mind drifted back to the scene on the beach this morning.

_Everyone had watched as Charlie ran off. Brax's first instinct was to run after her but seeing the looks Bianca and Casey's face suddenly reminded him that Chloe was standing behind him. As he turned to look at her his heart broke as he saw the look in her eyes. "Who is she Brax?" ask Chloe her voice barley audible over the sound of the beach. Brax didn't answer instead he just stared at her. "Who is she Brax?" asked Chloe again this time her voice could clearly be hear._

"_She... she..." Brax fumbled his mind unable to come up with any words. Despite what he felt for Charlie he really did love the woman in front of him and right now he wasn't prepared to hurt her like this. "She is nobody Chloe" as the words left his mouth they stung. Charlie could never be nobody to him and he knew it. _

"_Don't lie to me Brax! I can see it in your eyes. Who is she?" A single tear ran down Chloe's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. _

"_She... her name's Charlie" _

"_That doesn't answer my question Darryl!" screamed Chloe. When he didn't say anything else she slapped him across the face before turning and rushing off the beach. Brax stood there stunned as he watched his girlfriend leave him._

"So what were you going at our place this morning?" Bianca finally asked.

He brushed his face with the back of his hand. "Chloe kicked me out. I was at your place to see if I could stay there for a bit."

"For a bit? So you think the two of you will be getting back together?"

Brax was just about to answer when Heath came rushing in. "Bianca" he pulled her into a hug. "What happened? Is she ok?"

Bianca nodded still in Heath's arms "yes she is going to be ok. The doctor said she just needs to rest."

Letting go of her Heath looked at Brax "and how are you bro?"

"I'm find why wouldn't I be?" Brax's voice was full of sarcasm. "Look I'm going to go before Madison comes out and freaks out that I'm still here." He left without letting anyone else say anything.

Heath looked hopelessly at Bianca. "Chloe kicked him out" she explained. "Madison told him that Charlie doesn't want anything to do with him and now he can't even talk to her. Look I'm going to see if Madison wants anything then can you take me home?"

He nodded as he sunk into the hard plastic chair. He really didn't know to think, his brother had cheated on his girlfriend and now his life was falling apart. Brax had always been the good one, he always knew where he wanted to go and worked hard to get it

"Can we give Madison a ride back to our place to pick up Charlie's car? Madison wants to go while she is still asleep." Bianca asked as she walked out of Charlie's hospital room.

"Of course" Heath took her hand and the three of them left the hospital.

Brax returned to Charlie's room 15 minutes later. He hadn't left the hospital knowing that Madison would have to leave her room at some time. His brother had text him when they were in the carpark letting him know that she would be gone for at least the next 30minutes.

He sat there watching her sleep glad to just to be in the same room as her. It didn't matter what was going on in his life this woman in front of him was perfect.

"Brax..." whispered Charlie opening her eyes. "What are you doing here? Where is Madison?"

"She has gone to get your car. I needed to talk to you, I need to explain." He stood up starting to speak again before she could get a word in. "Charlie it wasn't meant to happen like this. I wasn't meant to fall for you... that first night I could tell there was something different about you. I didn't think it mattered there was no way I could have you or at least that's what I thought until you came into my office. You drove me crazy that night and I couldn't stop thinking about you. It didn't matter what I did I couldn't get you off my mind and I had to see you... I had to know if you felt the same as me." The back of his hand rubbed the side of his face. "I know I shouldn't have even been thinking about you, I was with Chloe and we were happy. I always thought I would marry her but then you came along..."

She sat up straight despite the pain. "So now I'm a homewrecker?"

He swallowed hard trying to pull himself together, trying to stop the feelings that were taking over him. This isn't how he wanted it to be, none of this was her fault and he hated the fact that she blaming herself. "No Charlie I didn't mean that! I guess I never knew what true love was until I meet you."

"And what about Chloe? You were just stringing her alone?"

"No! I was going to end that I honestly was" he couldn't hold them in anymore and the tears started to flow. "But tell me Charlie how are you meant to tell someone that after 3 years together you're leaving them? Was I meant to tell her that she had done nothing wrong and it was all my fault? Or was I meant to tell her I still love her but I love someone more?"

"Don't you dear make this my fault Brax! You may not have planned what happened but neither did I!" yelled Charlie tears running down her own cheeks. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

A nurse came rushing through the door shocked to see them both in tears. "I think you should leave. This patient needs to be resting!"

Brax looked from the nurse to Charlie. "Just don't give up on me that easy Charlie... that's all I'm asking." He walked towards her before thinking better of it and leaving the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Three weeks later Brax found himself pounding the pavement. His mind hadn't stopped working since that day at the hospital and he had finally had enough. Getting less then 3 hours every night he vented his angrier on everyone and anyone around him. People had started to avoid him but Brax couldn't care less.

Bianca was the only one that had managed to talk to him. Her words were playing in his head _give her time to get her head around this Brax. You knew what was going on the whole time but it was a shock to her. _He would have thought that three weeks was enough but she still hadn't called. Many a time his phone had been in his hand, his finger above her name but something inside him made him stop. What he had done was wrong and he knew it but he meant everything that he had said to her. He didn't mean to fall in love in with her but he had. Her smile, her laugh, the way she moved her body, her wit, her brains, her eyes, everything about her drove him crazy. When he closed his eyes her image was burnt into his eye lids and he found it easier to simply keep them open.

Everything had finally exploded today at the restaurant. All the customer did was point out the error in their order and Brax lost it. Throwing the plate of the table, which ended up in half the food landing on the poor customer, he started yelling about how some times life just wasn't fair and you just have to get over it. Heath had come running out from behind the bar and pulled him away. In one second Brax went from yelling at the customer to staring his brother down. Not normally the one to back down Brax pushed his brother back, grabbed his keys from behind the bar and left the restaurant. Jumping in his ute he speed off not caring if anyone was in his way.

That's how he found himself standing there right now again just staring. He wasn't totally sure what he had been doing in the hours since he left the restaurant but he knew he was where he needed to be right now. He didn't even know if she would be inside after what happened with Jack but he had already tried her apartment and this was the only other place he could think to look.

Little did he know that she was inside and she was about to go on stage. She had been left the bay the next day when she had been released from hospital. The car ride home had been painful but Charlie was just glad to be back in her own space. Madison had stayed with her for the next week making sure that she was looked after.

After a week she had enough of sitting around her apartment and went to the club. Marching her way into the office she found Jack at his desk doing his best to work on the paper work that Charlie would normally do.

"_Charlie what are you doing here?" he asked looking up. _

"_Shut up and listen to me. I'm going to come back to work but it's going to be on my terms. I'm going to have regular shifts dancing and I'm still going to run the office. I'm going to pick one of the girls to help me in the office. Oh and most importantly I'm going to be like any other dancer in this club. I'm going to do floor work and I'm going to do private dances."_

"_Charl…"_

"_I said shut up Jack. I really don't care what you to say, we both know that you can't run this place without me. Now give me the roster and I will work out what shifts I want to work." _

After setting things out for Jack she got to work sorting out the paperwork. Her body was still in pain but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain she was in. Returning back to work was her way of coping, when she was working she had no time for what was going on in her head.

He hadn't left her thoughts since he had left her hospital room. How could he said all that and then just leave like nothing had happened? She wasn't sure what she would have done if he called but it didn't matter because he hadn't. Her heart ached for him but then her brain stepped in and tell her to stop being so stupid. She longed to be back in his arms to feel the warmth of his lips against hers however the reality was cold and grey.

A week after returning to the office she started dancing again. Her bruises were still visible but that was nothing a little stage makeup and a right lighting couldn't hide. She had reluctantly agreed that she wasn't ready to do floor work or private dancers yet, up close it was a lot harder to hide the marks on her body and customers didn't need to see them. She thought nobody noticed the amount of pain killers she was taking every day just to handle the pain but everyone at the club knew. They thought the change in her was because of what happened with Jack but only Madison knew the full stories and she wasn't telling anyone. She thought her friend needed to work through this in her own way but that didn't mean she couldn't keep a close eye on her.

The night in question they were both in their dressing room getting ready together. Charlie's body was almost back to its flawless self only needing a touch of makeup to hide the last of the bruises. Looking at herself in the mirror she ran her hands through her long hair thinking how different it made her look. The memories of the first time she saw this face looking back at her came flooding back.

"You sure you're up for this?" inquired Madison sensing something was wrong. It was a Saturday night and the club was pumping. The girls were dancing together on the main stage which was totally different to what Charlie normally did.

"You know I am. Let's go do this!" she grabbed her friends hand and they made their way to the stage together.

"Let's welcome to the main stage Roxy and Grace!"


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi guys! Sorry this update has taken so long. What was meant to be one chapter has gotten away from me and is now 2 maybe 3 chapters. The good news is the next chapter will be in the next couple of days as it is almost finished. Thank you to Lynda for the song idea ;)_

* * *

><p>Brax choked on his drink as the announcement came over the speakers. He knew she might be there, hell that was the reason that he had came to the club, but the fact that she was actually there sent fear running through his body. Turning on the bar stool his jaw dropped as he saw the pair walk onto the main stage. They were dressed in matching police uniforms, well actually no you couldn't really call them uniforms more like police shirts. They were short, tight and clung to every curve of their bodies.<p>

Joe Cocker's 'You can leave your hat on' blazed through the speakers as the girls start to move much to the amusement of the crowd. One middle aged man stood up and called out "I have been a bad bad boy officers!" Instead of reacting to him the girls winked at each other as Madison walked over to Charlie placing her hand on her shoulder. Walking behind her Madison's hand brushed across Charlie's shoulders before running it down her side. This lead to even more noise coming from the crowd and a few more comments to be yelled out.

This was Charlie's first time on the main stage on a busy Saturday night and the first time that she had ever danced in a pair but she soon started to relax. The noise from the crowd was working wonders for her confidence as her own hands ran up her body. Undoing her top button she turned around letting them get the full view of her outfit. Placing her hand on her hip she swung them to more calls from the room. Madison had told her to go with flow instead of sticking to a routine and she could now understand why.

Brax hadn't move since they had been on the stage instead drinking Charlie in. It had been three long weeks since he had seen her yet he remembered every inch of her body. He remembered her touch, her laugh, the sound of her voice and how amazing it felt to be with her. She had never left his mind for a minute but it wasn't like seeing her on the stage in front of him.

She moved to the middle of the stage where she stood with Madison back to back. They moved their bodies against each other undoing another button. He suddenly became away of the noise that had taken over the room. They liked these girls there was no question about it. He would never had thought he would be the type of guy that would be ok with other guys looking at his girl but strangely enough he was. She was happy dancing and if she was happy he was happy. His mind wandered as he remembered that as much as he wanted her to be she wasn't _his_ girl.

By the time he looked back at the stage the girls were now dancing in their underwear, lacy black g-strings and bra's that barely covered anything. Charlie walked over to Madison lightly slapping her ass. It got the same reaction as each of the other times the girls had touch. You could tell even just by watching them on stage that these two were good friends and totally comfortable around each other. Brax bit his lip knowing he shouldn't be thinking it but somehow that made it all even hotter.

Madison slipped each of her bra strips down before winking at her friend who followed her lead. Both reached around to undoing their bras only to hold it against their bodies with their arms. When the song hit the right note they took them off throwing them to the corner of the stage. They moved around the stage their hips moving to the music as guys from the crowd tried to get as close as they could.

With her back to the crowd Charlie bend down slipping her g-string down her legs. Brax felt his groin tighten as he saw her naked body on the stage. He, along with everyone else in the room, watched as both naked girls walked of the stage without turning back to face the crowd. Just before the music cut out their hands could be seen as they threw their hats out to a loud cheer.

He adjusted himself on the stool waiting for Dan to come back so he could get another drink. Someone pushed their way past Brax so they could reach the bar. He signaled to Dan as Brax noticed that he had one of the girl's police hats on. "I want a private dance with Grace" he throwing some money down on the bar.

Dan nodded taking the money and counting it. Everyone at the club knew that people would want private dances with both girls after their performance so they were ready for it "room 6 she will be in soon."

"Dan!" growled Brax confusing and annoyed by what he had just seen. "I thought Ch… Grace didn't do private dances!"

"Brax my man, how are you?" when he didn't get any answer Dan continued on. "Things have changed a bit since you were last here so she does now."

He gulped down the last of his drink. "I want a private dance then."

"It might be about 30 minutes before she is free..."

"I don't care I'm willing to wait. Oh and I want an hour with her I don't care how much it costs."

Dan raised his eyebrows, this guy seemed so determined to be alone with her and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Ok stay here and I will see what I can do."

* * *

><p>An hour and 3 drinks later he was sitting in one of the private rooms waiting for her. He didn't know if it was the alcohol but he was feeling oddly relaxed about being along with her. It was totally different to the feeling that he had when he first came into the club tonight.<p>

Charlie gave herself on final look in the mirror before she made her way to the private rooms. She had already done a short 15 minute private dance since she had been on stage but this next one was going to an hour. Even though it was in a private room there was still no touching unless she chose put the client's hands on her. Private dances were like nothing she had ever experience before, the man or sometimes small group paid for her time and while she was in the room they would look at nothing else. Just like dancing in the club it was empowering and she loved the rush it gave it.

Without a second thought Charlie opened the door and walked into the room full of confidence. "Hi I'm..." she stopped deed when she saw who was sitting there.

The relaxed feeling left his body the second he saw the look on her face. Everything he had done to her come crushing back to him and he wondered what the hell he was going here. His chest tighten when she just stared at him, her eyes wide, but no words left her mouth. "Charlie say something, please."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to end it there but otherwise it would have been WAY to long! There will be talking before he leaves the club, promise! <em>


	23. Chapter 23

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or slap him but she felt totally out of control. How dare he come here to her safe place, the only place in the world to make her feel so confident and so together. He had walked in here and within seconds she felt like she was going to fall apart. She hated the fact that he had control over her but most of all she hated herself for giving it to him.

"Charlie" she jumped when his hand touched her arm not realizing that he was now standing next to her.

"Get you hand off me" she snapped before signaling to the camera. "Touch me again and they will kick you out." He nodded to show he understood all the time wondering why she had signaled that she was ok. All it would have taken is for her to say the words and security would have been in there kicking him out but yet she didn't. "Oh and since your paying for this my name is Grace."

He nodded again feeling like a naughty child being told off. "Would you have seen me if I wasn't paying for it?"

Pushing him back onto the couch she shrugged as she walked over to the pole. "I guess we will never know since you didn't even bother calling. Now you came here to watch me dance so let's get it over with."

As the music started to play Brax sat back watching her move her body. Even though he had paid for her time he was unsure how far she was going to take this. Sure he wanted to see her naked and he loved to watch her dance but he hated the fact that he had to pay for it. Watching her swing around the pole he could have sworn he saw a slight smile creeping on her lips. Was she happy that he was here? He guessed a little part of her wanted him here because she hadn't made him leave... or maybe she just didn't want to explain why she couldn't (wouldn't) dance for him. After watching her in silence for the next 10 minutes he decided to test it out. "God you're so beautiful...Grace."

Charlie's heart skipped a beat when she heard his words. She didn't want to give in so easy but she could feel herself blushing. "I have been called a lot of things in this room but never beautiful."

"Really? What kind of things do they say?"

"That I'm hot, sexy, tasty, foxy, steamy. And that's just to name a few" she giggled as she stopped dancing and thought back to some of the private dances she had done in the last week. Even if some guys had tried it on with her she had always felt fully in control, unlike right now. "Plus sometimes they say what they want to do to me but you don't need to hear them."

Hearing her laugh sent shivers through Brax's body. "Bet they were all creeps" he shot her a smile, dimples and all.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him "says the man who is paying just so he can see me."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you as well" looking down he nervously played with the ring that was on his right hand. With that one look she had changed the feeling in the room. He thought he was actually getting somewhere but that look let him know he wasn't.

Seeing how nervous he suddenly was Charlie can't help but feel sorry for him. Leaving the pole she sat down on the couch next to him aware that he still hadn't looked up. He still had after 30 minutes left of his hour and she thought it was only fair that he used it how he wanted. "So talk."

He looked over at the camera. "What about them?"

"It's your time you can use it how you want. Besides I'm in control here not them." She placed her hand on his cheek turning his face to look at her. "Confident guy like you shouldn't be intimated by girl like me."

Looking into her eyes he had to use every bone in his body not to touch her. "Have you seen yourself lately Cha... Grace? Any guy in their right mind would be intimated by you especially one that has hurt you like I did."

She sighed. He was right she shouldn't have even given him a second look when she walked into the room tonight. She should have turned around and left. But she didn't. Something inside her stopped her, deep down she knew she wasn't ready to let him go no matter what had happened between them. "I'm not saying I forgive you Brax, because I don't, but we both know we can't just leave it like this."

Brax let out the breath he had been holding. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her tight but he knew he couldn't. "Thank you..." he whispered as he tried to pull himself together.

"Don't thank me Brax. This doesn't make everything go away, it doesn't make it all right but right now it means I'm not making you leave."

He nodded taking a moment before it clicked in his head that she actually wanted him to talk. "I meant every word I said in the hospital Charlie. I have never met a girl like you before. You're confident, modest, sweet, smart, honest, you have the most amazing sense of humor, your smile can light up a room and that's just to name a few things. You're everything a guy could ever want and more." She screwed up her face. "I know you don't like hearing it but it's true. I could go on all night about everything that has made me fall in love with you but you know what I love the most, even though it scares the hell out of me, the fact that you don't need me. When I'm away from you I feel like my heart is being ripped out, for the last three weeks I haven't been able to get to get you out my head. All I have wanted to do was hold you in my arms but you, Charlie, you don't need me. In the past three weeks you have pulled everything together and made the most of it."

"You really think that Brax? If you do maybe you don't know me so well! I haven't been able to get you out of my head" Charlie's voice was juat above a whisper.

Brax looked around the room. "Look at what you have done! You knew what you want and you got it. You weren't going to let anything stand in your way, least of all me."

"I had to get on with it. You didn't even try contacting me Brax! For all I knew you were back with Chloe and I had to get on with my life" a single tear fell down her cheek before she quickly wiping it away.

He leant forward before thinking about it and leaning back. "I want to hold you but um..." his eyes glazed at the cameras. She leant forward and took his hand in hers.

"Hopefully this is enough." Her thumb glided over his fingers as she felt them relax. "Touching is ok if its on my terms but hugging might be taking it a bit far."

They stayed like this for a few moments until Charlie noticed a light go on above the door. "That means our time is up" she sighed dropping his hand. "Things aren't perfect between us Brax but they are far from over."

"Can I stay and watch you dance?" he rubbed his hand across his face partly because of nerves and partly because he wanted to feel closer to her.

"Of course, I will be around the club for the rest of the night" she stood up before looking back at him. A smile crept onto her face as she took a step forward kissing his cheek. "It was a pleasure dancing for you Mr Braxton maybe we should do it again some time."

* * *

><p><em>Right so as some of you I had a lot of trouble with what Brax should say to Charlie. <strong>Please<strong> if you have something you want him to say something to her let me know :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey everyone! Not totally sure what I think of this chapter but please review and let me know what you think_

* * *

><p>Brax made his way back out into the club and sat down on a bar stool. Looking round he guessed that he could now call it his normal seat. Madison was back on the main stage now dressed in just a lacy white g-string and angel wings. He couldn't help but laugh to himself as she was anything but an angel.<p>

Signalling to the barman he ordered another bourdon and coke, telling him to keep them coming. Taking a sip he watched Charlie entered the room with a two other girls. He knew one of them was Miranda but he hadn't met the other one before. His eyes took in Charlie's long legs that were perfectly shown off by her short red dress and high black heels.

"Hi Brax" came a voice beside him. Before he could even turn to check who it was he felt a hand gliding up his leg. "Anything I can do for tonight?"

Turning round he found himself face to face with Miranda. "Hi there, I'm surprised you remember my name."

Miranda's giggle was so fake Brax had to use all his will power to stop himself cringe. "Oh Brax your so silly! I only remember the names of the hot ones." Her tongue ran over her bottom lip. "Now what can I do for you."

His eyes darted over to where he last saw Charlie but she was no longer on the floor. He shot Miranda the biggest fake grin he could "thanks but I'm happy here."

"Aw are you sure Braxy" she moved her hand even further up his leg clearly disappointed when he didn't react. She leant in whispering in his ear "don't forget I'm here if you want anything baby." With that she left him sitting at the bar.

More hours later and many more drinks later he was still in that same seat. He had left only twice to use bathroom but he returned to his bar stool. Brax span round as he felt a hand trying to slide into his pocket. He was full of liquid courage and was ready for whatever was going on. However before he was half way round he suddenly realised who it was. "Charlie!" he chuckled to himself when he saw her face screw up. "Whoops sorry Grace. I forgot where we were" he leant in and whispered the last part to her being careful not to be over heard.

Brushing a piece of hair from her face she grinned at him. With him still leaning in she said loud enough for people to hear "that's ok sweetie. Now since you have been here most of the night and I know you have been drinking I don't think you should be driving."

"And how am I meant to get home? Unless you want to give me all your tips from tonight for a taxi?" he shot her a cheeky grin.

Her hand slipped into his pocket this time getting what she was looking for and pulling them out. Holding his keys in her hand she whispered in his ear "just to be sure. Meet me outside in 20 minutes." With that she walked away leaving a confused Brax watching her.

* * *

><p>Exactly 25 minutes lately Charlie walked out the side door of the club. "You're late" came Brax's voice from the shadows.<p>

"And your drunk" she answered with a smile.

"Just a little" he answered holding his hands as far apart as he could. After laughing to himself like he had just made the funniest joke on earth he suddenly got very serious when Charlie got closer. "Can I kiss you?" he asked very unsure of himself.

She shot him a look before grabbing his hand and walking away. In his current state he struggled to keep up with her as she raced away from the club. About a block and half away she pulled him into a doorway before looking at him. "Yes..."

"Yes?" he looked at her confused not only by her words but also her actions.

She giggled "we were too close to the club before but now Brax your drunk ass can kiss me."

His face broke into a grin showing those dimples that drove her crazy. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her body into his kissing her lips hard. Charlie hands ran through his hair as she deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to enter. Putting back for air many minutes later she smiled. "I think that was a bit more then kiss..."

"So do I but it's all your fault" he chuckled to himself. Even though he already had an idea he was going asked anyway. "So um where are we going?"

She brushed her hand across his cheek, their bodies still pushed together. "You know where we are going."

He raised his eyebrows, the grin still on his face. "Your place?'

"Don't give me that look Mr Braxton! I'm just looking after you since you were at my club all night drinking. Everything we talked about still stands, we are taking it slow. Now come on." She walked away towards her apartment.

They walked side by side for a block in silence before Brax stopped. "Grace" he said causing her to turn around to his hand on the pole of a street light. "So last time we were together Miss Grace you showed me some moves. I was thinking we could practice them."

"Miss Grace?" she inquired.

He twirled around the pole. Charlie wasn't going to say it but she was surprised that with the amount of alcohol he had drunk that night he was able to do it. "Yes Miss Grace, now come on practice your moves with me." He put his foot on the other side of the pole as she had shown him that night in the club. As he turned to swing around the pole he some how managed to end up on the ground.

Charlie cracked up that was more like what she was excepting from him. "I think practising your moves might be a bit much for you tonight! Come on" she pulled him up taking his arm as they continuing waling.

"I'm tired" he moaned leaning on her shoulder.

"One second you want to dance the next you're tired. We are about two minutes away from my place and then you can sleep on the couch ok?" He nodded against her shoulder as she held him up right. It seemed that the night air and the mix of the alcohol had made him unstable on his feet.

They entered her building and went up to her apartment. She had barely unlocked the door when he pushed past her. Pausing as she locked the door planning how she was going to deal with him. Turning back round she saw his pants and shirt on the ground as Brax pulled the covers back on her bed. "Brax what are you doing?"

"I told you I'm tired." She rushed over trying to stop him before he got in the bed but she was too late. He pulled the covers around himself as she tired to move him off the bed.

"Brax your not sleep here" she violently shook his shoulder. "Time to get up and I will make your nice bed on the couch." He just groaned and wrapped himself even tighter in the blankets.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi again everyone! Now you have to remember that even though the characters are loosely based on the Home and Away ones, they are not the same. So when you read this keep an open mind and forget everything you think you know about them. _

_This chapter is for Haywy, just because you are so amazing ;) _

Charlie woke up to a groaning noise coming from beside her. Rolling over she smiled when she saw Brax his hands over his eyes as she knew his head would be thumbing. "There is some pain killers and water next to you."

He answered with a groan rolling over and taking 2 pills from the packet. Holding in her giggle she watched as he struggled with the lid on the water until he finally got it off. If she didn't know that he had done it to himself she would have almost felt sorry for him. Brax put the pills in his mouth before drinking the whole bottle in one go. Lying back down he pulled the covers over his head with another groaning sound.

"Feeling a bit sorry for yourself there Darryl?" inquired Charlie.

Without even moving the covers he mumbled "not so loud because you know I am." As he waited for a smart answer from her he finally starting to wake up and think about where he was. Pulling the covers down he look at her "wait how did we end up in bed together?"

"You don't remember? Well it all started with you wanting to pole dance on the street..." she chuckled when she saw the look on his face. "Don't worry you didn't get that far before you ended up on the ground. When we got back here you were meant to sleep on the couch but you were so drunk you got in my bed. After I had a shower I don't have the energy to make up the couch so here we are."

"Right, well I should get up" as soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt Charlie's hand on his arm.

"Stay and let the painkillers kick in" she gave him a weak smile. She didn't want to beg but she liked being here with him like this. When they were alone it was like nothing else in the world matter. It was just the two of them alone together and it was perfect. She slid herself over in the bed carefully moving his arm so it was under her.

Brax smiled as he felt her moving over. He put his hand on her shoulder pulling her body closer into his before kissing her forehead. It felt so natural but the second he had done it he wondered if he had over stepped the mark. "I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to that."

"Relax Brax" she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "I said I wanted to take it slow not that you have to stop everything. If it feels right then it most likely is." His face broke into a grin as she reached up and gently kissed his lips. Moving herself against his body she traced the outline of his tattoo. "So are you ready to tell me about it?"

His hand lightly rubbed over her shoulder, his lips only centimetres from her the top of her head. "Tell you about what Charlie?"

"Your tattoo's. The first night I saw them you said their story was for a different day, is today that day?" She continued to run her fingers over his body. She had often wondered about them but knew he needed to be ready to tell her.

"Um yea I guess it is. If I tell you though promise not to freak out?" He lightly squeezed her shoulder.

Again she looked up at him making eye contact "I'm still here after I found out you had a girlfriend I don't think your tattoo's are going to freak me out."

He kissed this time it was more passionate then the last. "Ok but you have been warned. I guess I should start from when my Dad left. Mum fell apart, I was only 14 but I had to be the man of the house. Looking after her and my brothers became my whole life. Every second of every day I had to think about where they were, how the bills were going to be paid and where the food was going to come from. Surfing was the only time I had a clear head. All I had to think about was the next wave I was going to get and if it didn't work I could just try again, there was no consequences unlike real life. Turns out I was really good at surfing" he smirked to himself. "I meet some other guys that were into surfing and we all became mates. Those guys are like brothers to me, they would do anything for me and I would do the same for them. We all got the blood and sand tattoo together. Guess it meant something different to each of us but for me it was the two most important things in my life, my brothers and the water."

"Your brothers meaning Casey and Heath or your mates?" interrupted Charlie.

"Both, my brothers will always come first but my mates are like family. They got us through some tough times. Things got so rough we started doing um some illegal activities. The cops tried to break us but we knew if we stick together they couldn't get any of us." She didn't push him to explain the illegal activities. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about it and she didn't want to know anymore. "It was about that time I got my next two. The one on my side says for each of us that falls, ten shall take his place and the one on my back says we are legion. To anyone else they may seem stupid but they mean something to me."

"Don't worry I understand" cut in Charlie. She really did understand when she left her family after Ruby she would have given anything to feel like she belonged some where. Brax had found that with his friends and in his own way he wanted to show it.

"People in the town saw what we were doing and started calling us a gang. At the time we thought it was really cool and started calling ourselves the River boys. The cops tried everything they could but they got nothing on me even though I guess I was the leader of the boys. A few of the boys got done but that was for stupid stuff. The cops searched the house one day and that's when it hit me, my family was the reason I was doing it all but yet I was putting them through that. That was the day I stopped everything. I got myself a real job and started to work my way up in the world" he stopped thinking about what he could have became if he hadn't stopped when did.

Charlie, who was still brushing her hands across his body, was unsure why he had stopped so decided to ask a question. "So what about the one on your arm?"

"Arrr that was for Tegan" he chuckled lightly. "She was there through everything. She was with me when Dad left, through the years with the cops and when I started to change my life. At times she was my rock and other times I wanted nothing to do with her. You know its say one crowded hour, and believe me every hour with Tegan was crowded. She was full on, demanding, always running at 110% but she was always herself. She didn't care what anyone thought of her even if it got her in trouble."

"What happened between the two of you?" asked Charlie.

"I finally worked out I loved Tegan but I wasn't in love with her. Tegan wanted more then I was willing to give her so she left" he sighed. "I may not have wanted to be with her but it was hard when she left. My best friend for all those years left me."

They both took a moment to be alone with their thoughts. Brax's hand brushed over her back as he thought about everything he had just told her. He knew she was taking everything in and he needed to give her time, but right now he would give anything to know what she was thinking.

As soon as he started talking about tattoo's Charlie realised that he had them to remind him of all the important people in his life. His brothers, the River Boys, Tegan... but one person was missing. Through everything he had told her he hadn't mentioned her or her name once.

Charlie's voice finally broke the comfortable silence. "So tell me about Chloe"


	26. Chapter 26

Their bodies were so close together there was no hiding that tension that had taken his over. He looked down at the beautiful woman lying in the bed with him wondering what was going on in her head. "You want to know about Chloe?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I want to know about her" she replied straight away her hand still drawing a pattern on his chest.

Brax knew he had to be honest with her, he owed her that much, but he had no idea where this was going. Taking a deep breath in, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie, he asked "what do you want to know?'

She looked at him, holding his gaze. She could see the fear in his eyes but she needed to know and now seemed like a good time to talk about it. "What first attracted you to her?"

"Her surfing skills." She raised her eyebrows, a look that he returned with a slight grin. "What? You asked a question I replied honestly."

Leaning forward she kissed his lips, easing what tension that was left in his body straight away. "See it feels natural so I did it" a slight giggle escaped her lips when she saw the look on his face. She brushed his cheek with her hand "aw sorry I'll try and not tease you but now you have to explain that comment!"

Taking her hand in his, he rested them on his chest. "I was out for a surf with some of the boys and there was a chick out in the waves with us. There was some big waves that day, it was just her and us out there. I watched her catch a couple of waves, amazed at her skill and determination. And when she got out of the water I couldn't help but notice just how good she looked in a bikini."

"So you charmed her and the rest is history?" she questioned.

Brax laughed bringing her hand to his face before kissing it. "I would like to say yes but it didn't happen that way. I didn't talk to her that day or the next even. It took Bianca to get us together."

"So the two of them are really good friends?"

"You have to understand that Summer Bay is so small everyone knows everyone. They work together at the school so they have to get on. They are friends but I wouldn't call them best friends and I don't even know if they would be friends in different circumstances."

"You don't have to say that just because of me Brax. I asked the question and I can handle the answer."

He brushed his lips against hers. "Ok yes they are friends. Bianca brought Chloe to a party we were having and she got us talking. Guess Heath told Bianca that I had been watching her. We talked for hours that night." He laughed light. "We didn't even notice when everyone started going home. It wasn't until Heath asked if I was going to take her back to my room that I realised. Chloe didn't even miss a beat, she just put Heath in his place."

Charlie giggled "bet he loved that."

"He couldn't really say anything with Bianca next to him, that was when he was still trying to win her over. She wasn't sure he was the _type of guy_ she wanted to be with" as he said those words he tried move his fingers so he go do air quotes but this proved to be difficult with Charlie's body on his arm. "Anyway that night kind of set the tone for what Heath thought of Chloe. He wouldn't let anyone even try and get close to him but he let Chloe in. I would get home at night and she would be right there on the couch waiting for me after having dinner with my brothers. Casey was always nice to my girlfriends but Heath well he was Heath. She got through that and even got him to talk her."

"So she is a good listener then."

"Yea she is. She will listen to you anytime you need to talk but you never really feel like she is judging you. I guess that's why people feel safe telling her things. Casey's girlfriend wouldn't talk to anyone when she first arrived, she was a real miss and got into a lot of trouble. It took a while but Chloe got her talking. She helped her work through everything and now they have an amazing relationship, almost like sisters."

Charlie sighed looking away from Brax. "She sounds like a great person"

"She is but she isn't you Charlie" he brushed her hair out of her face before turning her face to look at him. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, her hands running through his hair. His tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Without thinking she let him in moaning as their tongues meet. He pulled her body onto his just as the sound of his phone ringing filled the room.

Brax groaned "Whoever that is has shit timing!" He looked around trying to work out where his phone was. Charlie started to move when she felt his arms wrap tighter around her. "No way you aren't going anywhere."

"And what about your phone?" she asked.

He waited for a second until it finally stopped. "It stoppe..." he was interrupted when it started to ring again.

"See it's important!" She got up picking up his pants that were still lying in the middle of the floor. Getting his phone out of the pocket she threw it up to him without looking at the name on the screen. Somehow he managed to catch it pushing the talk button just in time.

"Hello... ok... ok... yep I'm in the city but I will be there as soon as I can... ok bye." He looked at Charlie who had made her way back to the edge of the bed. "That was Heath, Bianca is having the baby."

"Wow! You better get going then."

Pushing down the covers he pulled her over to him. "We better get going" he whispered in her ear, placing a gently kiss on her ear lobe.

"We?" she ran her hand through his hair.

"Yes we" he nuzzled into her neck while gently brushing his lips over her skin. "I want you to be there… plus I kind of need you to drive me."

She giggled pulling his head back a little so she could look into his eyes. "You really know how to sweet talk a girl Darryl. Don't worry I will look after you and your little hang over."


	27. Chapter 27

_Remember to smile. It may be hard right now but life is full of bigger and brighter things for you. _

* * *

><p>Brax walked into the maternity looking like a lost puppy. He had never been in a maternity ward before and had no idea where to go. "Can I help you?" asked a young blonde nurse.<p>

"Um yea my brother is having a baby….. well not him his wife" he felt himself blush as she laughed lightly on him. It was very unlike him but being here made him feel very awkward. He wished now that Charlie hadn't talked him into letting her drop him off and going back his motel. She said she didn't feel right being there without being asked for Heath or Bianca. They had argued about it for most of the trip back until he had finally given in. He had given her directions and made her promise that she would come down when he text her.

"What's her name?" asked the blonde when Brax didn't say anything else.

"Braxton, Bianca Braxton."  
>"Right she is currently in the delivery room with her husband but there are two people waiting for her in the visitor lounge. Down the hall and to your left" she pointed while flashing him a smile.<p>

"Ur thanks" he said in a rush making his wall to the lounge. Walking into the room he saw Casey and to his surprise Chloe. Neither had noticed him standing at in the doorway as they sat together talking on a couch. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it made him feel very uncomfortable and slightly annoyed. Anyone looking at them now would think that they were brother and sister or at least related.

"Hey" said Casey as he looked up and finally noticing him. "We were wondering when you were going to get here."

"What are you doing here?" Brax questioned Chloe coldly ignoring his brother.

"Hello to you to Brax" she replied. Though her tone was cold and uncaring it had nothing on Braxs. "Heath called me after he called you. You were busy in the city so someone had to bring Casey here."

Walking into the room he answered. "I could have picked him on my way here"  
>"He didn't want Casey to miss this" she spat back. "They have been here all night but thinking you would be close they didn't want to ring until something was actually happening. Heath is pissed you went to the city."<p>

Looking at Casey's face he decided to leave it there, even though his blood was boiling. This wasn't the time or place to argue with her. It annoyed him more that he had spent the morning telling Charlie how caring she was but yet she was speaking him like this. "What's happening with Bianca?" he asked looking Casey.

"Last we heard baby was very close, Heath was worried you were going to get here in time. He said he would come on get us as soon as baby is born."

"Good because as much I like Bianca I don't think I could ever look at her the same if I was in there when it was all happening" laughed Brax trying to lightly the mood. He sat down in a chair on Casey's side of the couch.

They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Casey opened his mouth. "You guys want a drink or something?"

"I'm fine thanks" replied Chloe.

"Coffee please, double shot" Brax put his hand in his pocketing handing him some money. Casey looked at both of them shaking his head before leaving the room.

"You look like you need it" said Chloe her tone different from before.

Brax's hand ran though his hair. "Gee thanks."

"I'm just being honest. Were you with her in the city last night?" Brax didn't answer straight away instead he moved his hands to his face taking a moment to think. "I don't want to fight Darryl. I just want to talk." This was the Chloe he knew, her tone was low and caring.

He moved his hands from his face to look at her. Her face was the same as it always was but something was different now. It was no longer the face of the woman that he loved. Deciding to ignore the fact that she hadn't used Charlie's name he said "yea I was."

"I thought it was over between the two of you. I mean after the beach and then the screaming match in her hospital room." She was trying to hide her shock but he knew her well enough to see right through it.

"No it's only just getting started. We have a lot to work through but it's far from over" the words left his mouth before he event thought about them.

"Oh" was her only reply.

It was now clear to him now, her angry from before was because she was still hurting. He hated himself for hurting her but he knew it was the right thing to do. Even if things hadn't worked out with Charlie he would not have been able to stay with Chloe. Despite all of this he still cared about her, she had been a big part of his life. "I'm sorry Chloe but Charlie is part of my life now."

She nodded slowly taking in his words. "You're moving on with your life but I need some time to work through things."

"I know. I'm not going to push the two of you together but if you are going to be around, especially around my family, you're going to see her."  
>Sighing she got off the couch. "You left me Brax, I don't leave you. I was prepared for it and I didn't want to give you up, that was your decision. I'm not willing to give up your family just because we aren't together. They are a big part of my life."<p>

"I'm not asking you to give them up Chlo, I'm just explaining it to you. Charlie is here to stay."

"Where is she now?"  
>"At my motel room. She didn't feel right coming down here."<p>

"I don't think Bianca and Heath would mind."

Brax smiled a little, even though she was hurting she still knew the right thing to say. Getting up he walked over to Chloe pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, you always know the right thing to say. Your going to find the right person for you, I'm just sorry I couldn't be it."  
>They both jumped when they heard Casey clear his throat as he walked into the room. "One double shot coffee" he handed it to Brax.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I really should remember this but I can't for the life of me remember, have I said if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?<em>


	28. Chapter 28

Taking a deep breath in Charlie pulled herself together. Not wanting to impose on Bianca and Heath was only part of the reason that she didn't want to go to the hospital. Brax had called her about 20 minutes ago to tell her that Bianca had a beautiful baby girl. Lightly tapping on the door Charlie gently opened it.

"Hey" said Brax his voice barely above a whisper, in his arms little Ava Braxton. Wrapped in a blanket with a little pink hat covering her head Charlie couldn't see her face but she could already see the love in Brax's eyes.

Looking round the room she smiled at Bianca who was sitting in the bed with Heath standing next to her. Her eyes drifted to Casey who was sitting on the other side of the bed and finally to Chloe who was sitting next to him. Brax had told her that she would be here but it still didn't stop a wave of uncomfortableness take over her body.

"Um hi everyone" said Charlie her voice quiet.

"Hi Charlie. You can come in" grinned Bianca. "And I keep telling Brax he doesn't have to whisper just because she is asleep. Ava has him wrapped around her little finger around and she isn't even a day old yet!"

Casey laughed "nothing wrong with having two fun uncles!"

Charlie walked into the room as Bianca carefully got off the bed "thank you for coming." She pulled Charlie in for a hug. "And it's nice to see you looking so good" she whispered the last part so only the two of them could hear it. Charlie felt herself blush praying the nobody else in the room could see it.

Chloe sat watching the scene without saying. She could see how uncomfortable Charlie was seeing her there but she wasn't going to leave. Brax was right that she had to move on with her life but the same could be said for Charlie. She had to get over the fact that Chloe was part of the Braxton's life because that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Sitting down next to Brax Charlie looked over and took her first good look at Ava. "I don't think I have said it yet but congratulations Mr and Mrs Braxton. She really is gorgeous."

"Just like her Mother" add Heath.

"Aw Heath always a sweet talker. You know you have to do more then just talking now" Chloe said with a slight laugh. "Now its nappy duty and helping with the night time feedings."

"Don't you worry about that Chlo super Dad has it under control" he winked at her which caused Bianca to snort with laughter.

"Come see us in a week and we will see if it's the same story then. And thanks Charlie, though its still odd to be called Mrs Braxton."

"You want to hold her?" Brax asked looking over at Charlie. She nodded unsure that she would be able to form any words if she opened her mouth. The last baby this little that she held was her own daughter and the memories were coming flooding back to her. As he placed Ava in her arms their arm's brush together causing Charlie to blush a little. Her and Brax may be back together but she still wasn't sure how to act around his family.  
>"Suits you" joked Heath.<p>

This caused her blush to deepen as she forced a light laugh. "I had a little bit of practice my sister." She groaned inside as soon as the words left her mouth, as she knew they were going to create new question. Put her topless in a room of strangers and she was totally comfortable yet put here in a room with her boyfriends family and she was totally lost.

"You have a sister?" questioned Bianca.

"Yep, I really miss her." It wasn't a lie, she did miss her. She looked down at the baby praying that there wouldn't be any more questions about her family. Running her finger gently down her little body she took in just how tiny she was.

Casey's phone vibrated loudly, a welcome relief for Charlie. Reading the message he looked up "Be back in a second just have to go find the wanderer."

Charlie didn't even hear his words as she got lost in little Ava's face. A sprinkling of light brown hair paired out from under her pink. Her tiny button nose sat perfectly on her face and the corners of her mouth curled up just a little into what Charlie could have sworn was a little smile. Her eyes opened slightly to show Charlie her bright blue eyes as her tiny fingers grabbed hold of Charlie little finger. She knew straight away how Ava could already have her Uncle wrapped around her finger.

The door opened again as Casey walked in holding his girlfriends hand. "I found her! She just around the corner." The second she was in the room she dropped his hand gasping. The colour drained from her face as she saw who was in the room.

When nobody said anything Charlie finally looked up from Ava to see who had walked into the room. Her heart started racing when she saw who it was. Even after so many years there was no question in her mind that it was her. She wanted to get up and hug but she was frozen to her seat.

Nobody in the room knew what was going on but they watched as the pair locked eyes neither of them moving. Their eyes stayed locked for the next couple of moments as they both studied each other.

Finally the silence was broken as the new comer spoke. "Mum?"

The second the words left her mouth she was out of the door. Casey looked at the now empty doorway then at Charlie before he went running over his girlfriend. Charlie gasped for air as she strangled to get air into her lungs. She felt like she was going to throw up and pass out at the same time. Looking down at the baby in her arms she knew she needed to follow her daughter. Getting up she gave the baby to Brax before running out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>I have had this in my head since I started writing the story but it came out different when I sat down to write it! Let me know what you think :)<em>


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I wasn't totally happy with where this story was however it is getting closer to where I want it to be :)_

* * *

><p>Charlie rushed though the hospital desperately trying to search for Ruby. She couldn't get her head around the fact that she had actually just seen her daughter but she knew she had to find her. Running through the hospital she looked everywhere with no luck. At one point a nurse tried to ask her if she was ok but Charlie didn't even hear her. Something inside her told her that she needed to find Ruby and hold her in arms. She needed to know that she was real and most importantly that she was ok. Finally she found herself at the exit. Rushing through the automatic doors she looked both ways praying that she would see her. Gasping for air she saw nobody. Falling to her knees she gasped when she realised that Ruby was gone and Charlie had no clue of where to start looking for her.<p>

"Charlie" came a quiet voice from behind her. Frozen to the spot she didn't move as the tears poured down her cheeks. Two strong arms circled her body picking her up and placing her on a bench by the door. Her head fell onto his chest when he sat down beside her, his hands still tightly around her body.

"I couldn't find her" her sobs became loudly and uncontrollable. "I couldn't find her Brax."

"Shhhhhh" he rubbed the back of her head. "It's ok baby. Casey is with her, she will be ok." He continued to hold her as she cried out. There were a million questions running through his mind but right now wasn't the right time to ask them. Right now he needed to be here for her and show that he could do it for her. He kissed the back of her head gently as her sobs finally started to lightly.

"I'm sorry Brax" she finally said, her head still in his chest. "I bet you have so many questions."

Placing his hand on her chin he lifted her face until they made eye contact. It broke his heart that he could see her hurt in his eyes and there was nothing that he could do about it. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She exhaled deeply, brushing her tears from her cheeks at the same time. "How much do you know?"

"I know about Grant and what he did to you."

Charlie gulped unable to cry anymore. His words tugged her heart, not because Brax knew but because Ruby would have been the one to tell him. When she left home she had been confused and dazed but over time she started to think about her beautiful little daughter. She didn't want her daughter to deal with what had happened to her mother. She wanted Ruby to grow up to be happy and healthy something Charlie didn't think she could if she went home. She had spent many nights crying herself to sleep but she always tried to remind herself that she was doing the right thing for Ruby. Ruby would grow up with her parents the people that she trusted more then anyone in her life but that had all changed the day Grant had raped her. That day he had taken something she could never get back, her innocence.

"Charlie?" came Brax's voice again, a gentle reminder that he was sitting next to her.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"I told you before that you have nothing to be sorry for. Take all the time you need, I will be here for you." Brushing her hair out of her face he kissed the top of her head. Charlie rested her head on his chest, happy just to have Brax there. Seeing Chloe had opened up a lot of questions for her but right now there was no doubt in her mind about how he felt like her.

"What is she like?" she asked without moving her head, enjoying the sound of his heart beating.

"Ruby?" he felt her nod against his shoulder. "She is a beautiful and talented young lady. She is also strong minded, determined and a force to be reckoned with. And like someone I know she tries to hide the fact that she is vulnerable but if you're really likely she will let you in close enough to show you. And lately we have even been lucky enough to see the real Ruby a care-free, genuine young woman that has a heart of gold."

Charlie smiled against his body. It was clear that Brax was very close and he thought the world of her. She felt strangely proud of her daughter, even though she wasn't involved in her life at all. "When we were talking about Chloe you said Ruby had been in trouble?"

"Yea" he paused, trying to think of a way to word it. "She was getting into a bit of trouble back home so your parents decided to send her to Summer Bay to be with a family friend. Irene had been through a lot herself and your parents felt that she would be able to help Ruby. I think she was just a confused teenager that had found out she wasn't who she thought she was."

"How did she find out?"

"She went to hospital for her diabetes and one of the trainee doctors said something by mistake. Your parents tried to cover it up but it was too late."

Only one word stick in her head from what Brax had said. "She has diabetes?"

Brax stroked her hair. "Yes babe but she is ok. She takes insulin every day and keeps on top of it."

"But my baby has diabetes" the words were out of her mouth before her brain even had time to register it.

He turned to face her. Taking both her hands he looked into her eyes "Charlie, Ruby is ok. She is a confident mature teenager that can cope with it. She reminds me of you in a lot of ways. How about we go back to my place? I can call Case to check that she is ok."

Nodding Charlie got up, suddenly embarrassed by the state she had let herself get into in public. She took both of Braxs hands pulling him up into a hug. "Thank you for being here" she whispered into his ear holding him tight.

"Aways" he whispered back.


	30. Chapter 30

Rolling over the next morning Charlie grinned when she saw Brax's half naked body next to her. She loved waking up next to him and having him be the first thing she saw in the morning. There was calmness about him when he slept that seems a total contrast to him during the day. Her grin faded when she remember what had happened at the hospital.

After their chat Brax had taken her back to his motel room. Some how he had managed to get her to eat something before he had put her to bed. There had been some small talk but she hadn't asked about Ruby and he hadn't mentioned her again. She didn't think she could have handled hearing anything else. Ruby had filled her thoughts ever since she had left home. She often wondered what her daughter looked like but the look on her face at the hospital haunted her.

Suddenly the room felt hot and stuffy. It felt like someone was smothering her as she struggled to get air into her lungs. She needed to get out and she need to get out now. Jumping out of the bed she grabbed her clothes only just getting them on before she was out of the door. Her feet were barely touching the ground as she made her way from the room.

Even thought she was out of the room she still need to get away, she needed to get away from it all. Before long she found herself on the beach. Stepping out of her ballet flats she picked them up as the cool morning sand moved beneath her feet. As she started walking again she inhaled deeply taking in the sea air. Feeling the air in her lungs helped her feel more in control as she walked along the beach.

As she started to take in the scenery around her she saw a lone figure further down the beach. From this distance she couldn't tell who it was but as she got closer she realised that it was Ruby. Unable to stop herself Charlie kept walking until she was standing next to her.

Ruby appeared to be in her own world looking out at the water. "Can I sit down?" Charlie finally asked causing Ruby to jump. Looking up to see Charlie there she nodded not sure what to say. They sat there in silence for the next 10 minutes both looking out at the ocean until Ruby turned to look at Charlie.

"So you work as a stripper?" asked Ruby fidgeting with sand next to her. Picking up a handful she let it run through her hand before repeating it again.

Charlie was shocked at her forwardness but decided to be honest with her. "Yes I do. I started working in the office in the club but now I dance as well. Um how did you know that?"

"I heard Chloe and Brax arguing. She couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to fall for someone that was paid for it."

"Oh" was all Charlie could manage, her eyes back on the water. She wanted to explain that it wasn't like that with her and Brax but she couldn't find the words. It may have been her daughter sitting next to her but it dawned on Charlie that she knew nothing about her.

"Do Mum and Dad know where you are?" Ruby's eyes hadn't moved from Charlie as she studied her. Looking at her she found it hard to believe that this woman was her mother. Even thinking the words seemed strangle to her.

"No" Charlie sighed bringing Ruby's thoughts back to the beach. Hearing Ruby call them Mum and Dad hurt more then she thought it even would. "I called them when I first left, just to let them know I was but I didn't want them to know where I was going. I left to get myself together and it was something that I had to do by myself."

"Where did you go when you left?"

"I made my way to Sydney and found a job in an office. It wasn't exciting work but it paid the bills until the boss starting coming onto me. He told me that if I didn't sleep with him he was going to make fire me and make sure I could never work in the city again. That's how I found myself working at the club. Jack, the owner, needed someone to take control of the office and the money was good."

"If the money was so good why did you start dancing?" demanded Ruby.

"To help Jack out. I was only meant to stay at the club for a couple of months but then I started to get close to everyone. When Jack needed an extra dancing the girls talked me into it. Surprisingly I really enjoyed it and that's why I kept doing it." Charlie looked over at Ruby, noticing that even though they were different colours they had the same eyes. Her eyes still had the same innocents that they had when she was a baby.

"Do you ever think about me?" asked Ruby her voice quiet and vulnerable.

Nodding Charlie rested her hand on Ruby's. "Of course. I thought about you every day but I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you to get on with your life."

Pulling her hand away Ruby shook her head. "How can you say that? How could you know what was right of me? You didn't even know me!"

"I watched you one day in the park with Mum and Dad, you would have been about 4 years old. You were on the swing as they pushed you back and forwards between them. You kept trying to tell them you were a big girl and could do it yourself but you have the biggest smile on your face" she held back her tears. "I finally had my life together and I planned to come get you but after I saw you that day I knew I couldn't. They had giving you everything I could."

A look came onto Ruby's face that Charlie knew well. It was the same look that her father, Ruby's grand father, had when he was about to say something serious. "I want you gone" she said without even looking at Charlie.

"Ruby..." It was too much for Charlie as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"No Charlie! You don't get to do this! You have never been there before and now you think that you are just going to walk into my life? You want to play happy families? You walked away before; it should be just as easy this time around!"

"Rubyyyyyy" she sobbed.

"No" screamed Ruby. "YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS! You don't get to come back into my life when I have worked so hard to make it work. I want you gone. Just go back to the city or where ever you came from." Turning she run up the beach and away from Charlie.

Sitting on the sand with tears running down her cheeks Charlie didn't have the strength to get up and chase her instead watching her daughter run out of her life.


	31. Chapter 31

Charlie burst in the room, tears staining her cheeks. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed on the beach after Ruby left but her words had gone round and round her head. She couldn't get them out and she knew what she needed to do.

"Charlie! Where have you been?" Brax jumped up from the bed, his phone in his hand. Instead of answering she marched across the room grabbing her clothes and throwing them into her overnight bag. "Charlie!" came Brax's voice again this time louder and demanding. "What is going on?"

As she moved towards the door he grabbed her shoulder turning her to face him. "Stop and breath" he waited for a moment before placing his fingers under her chin to lift her face. "Tell me what is going on."

"I have to go back to the city" she answered simply, struggled to free herself from his hold.

"No way" he grabbed her other shoulder holding both tightly not letting her move. "Look at you there is no way you are going anywhere before you tell me what is going on."

"My daughter doesn't want me here!" cried Charlie not looking him in the face.

Brax sighed after yesterday he should have guessed it would have something to do with her. Ruby was like a sister to him and he knew she had a habit of opening her mouth before she thought. "You just need to give her some time baby"

"No Brax I need to go back to the city. She was right, what right do I have coming back into her life now? I have never been there for her before so why would she need me now?"

He finally released his grip on her knowing that she wasn't going to leave. It hurt so bad knowing that Charlie was going through this but he had no idea how to take away her pain. "Where did you see her?"

"On the beach. She wants me to go back to the city and that's what I'm going to do." Her eyes were forced on his feet. Part of her wished he would just let her go but another part of her just wanted to melt into his arms.

"And how are you planning on getting there? They aren't going to let you on the bus like you are." He lowered his voice. "Let me take you Charlie" the gentle low tone of his voice was almost soothing but still she shook her head. "Please Charlie let me…"

"No Brax you need to be here for your family. I have been looking after myself for a long time and now is no different."

"It is different, now you have me. I'm not going to let you go back to the city yourself Charlie." He leant in lightly kissing her forehead. "Let me be there for you."

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Ok" she whispered.

"I'll call Heath, get a few things then we will go." Walking back over to the bed he picked his phone up again. She looked at him with confused eyes. "You really don't think I'm going to drop you in the city and then leave."

"What about Angelos?"

"Liam can run it for a couple of nights and Heath will be here if anything goes wrong." He was about to press the talk button when Charlie spoke again.

"I can't ask you to do that Brax."

"You aren't asking I'm offering Charlie" he pulled her body into his. "You don't have to do this on your own I'm here for you." She buried her head in his shoulder as the tears started again. Leading her over to the bed he sat down pulling her onto his knee and holding her tight.

"You must think I'm crazy" she mumbled several minutes later. "Crying about my baby that I left in the first place."

He lightly shook his head. He knew that she would tell him her side of what happened when she was ready and he wasn't about to rush her. "I'm not here to judge. You have been through a lot in your life."

"How much do you know?" she asked brushing the tears off her cheeks.

"Only what your parents told Ruby" kissing her cheek he paused, knowing what he was about to come out of his mouth was going to tear Charlie apart. "When she first got diagnosed with diabetes one of the doctors didn't realised that she didn't know. They had no choice but..."

"How much did they tell her?" whispered Charlie cutting him off.

Taking her hand in his, Brax rubbed it light with his thumb. "When they sat down with her your Mum couldn't even talk so your Dad told her. He said when you were 14 that there was an incident with your boyfriend. They didn't even need to say it, Ruby said she knew just by looking at your Mums face that you were raped." Charlie sobbed against his chest. "It's ok baby it wasn't your fault." Rubbing the back of her head he gentle rocked her.

"It's not how I wanted her to find out" she managed to say though her sobs. Pulling herself away from Brax, but staying on his knee, she tried to bring herself under control. "It's not something you ever want your child to hear but I wanted to be the one to tell her. I wanted to tell her it wasn't her that made me leave, it wasn't her that I didn't love it was what he did to me. I had to get myself together before I could be there for her." Every part of Brax just wanted to find him, though he still didn't have a name, and make him pay for what he had done to Charlie and then in turn Ruby. "You know he told me that I want it. He said everyone was doing it and I wanted to be just like them. I remember how much it hurt... I was just praying and praying that he would stop and finally he did."

"You were 14..." murmured Brax.

"And he was only 15 but he still knew what he was doing. I was so young and innocent, bfore it happened I thought Grant so just was amazing. He was popular, everyone wanted to be friends with him yet I was the one that he had chosen to be his girlfriend" she brushed her tears away. "I never told him that I was pregnant but I'm sure he would have worked out it when he heard about Ruby. I know people around town were talking but it was all hush hush, my father was the local cop and nobody wanted to be caught saying a bad word about him or his family."

Grant thought Brax, the man I want to kill. The one I want to make pay. His angrier was building up inside him but he couldn't let Charlie it. "Is that why you left?"

"I had to get myself together and I couldn't do it there. Everything in that town reminded me of him and what had happened. It was stopping me connecting with my daughter and that wasn't fair on either of us."

He could tell it was all becoming too much for her and he needed some time to get himself together before he punched something. "How about you have a shower while I call Heath and then we will get going to the city?" She nodded kissing his cheek before going to the bathroom.


End file.
